Different Is A Good Thing
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: All Human . Alice is a psychic. Her schoolmates think she's a total freak and treat her like crap. So, why is this new guy Jasper so different? Pairings: AlicexJasper, EdwardxBella, RosaliexEmmett
1. The Hale Twins

_A/N: _I decided to make the Alice x Jasper story away from the She Is Brighter one-shot. So, here it is! "Different Is A Good Thing". It's in Alice's point of view. And I'll switch to Jasper's point of view every other chapter. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Different Is A Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter One: The Hale Twins

I chewed my bottom lip as I stared at the math problem up on the blackboard. I hated math, but today, I think I actually understood it. I scribbled something down on my notebook and then raised my hand. My teacher, Mrs. Collins, had been helping Tyler Crowley with a problem but she paused a moment to look at me. She nodded her head in my direction, and I lowered my hand.

"Yes, Mary Alice?" she asked.

I visibly winced. I hated my name. I mean honestly, Mary Alice? How icky could you get? I much rather be called Alice, but none of my teachers listened to me when I asked them to call me by my middle name. They would just attach my middle name to my first name making my name sound so _old_.

"Is the answer for number six x equals eight?" I asked hesitantly.

Before Mrs. Collins could even respond, Jessica spoke up, "Gee, shouldn't you already know that, freak?" she sneered as she turned in her seat to look at me.

I just glared down at my notebook and bit my tongue. Responding to her would never do anything except make her angrier at me.

"Jessica! That was uncalled for," Mrs. Collins scolded her. She never did anything more than that though. None of my teachers did anything when the other kids picked on me. At first, it bothered me. Why wouldn't they help? But then I realized. They were teachers. Legally they couldn't do anything except scold them otherwise the stupid students could sue them. I knew I was on my own at school.

I know you're probably really confused right now. My name is Mary Alice Cullen, and I'm a psychic. I know, you probably think I'm crazy right? But I'm not. I have visions of the future. Brief glimpses of things that are gonna happen to the people around me. The visions change though. The future isn't set in stone. Every choice you make changes your future- no matter how small the decision. I couldn't control it too well- at least not yet- but because of my visions everyone in school basically treated me like an outcast.

I felt something hit the back of my head and then I blinked and looked at the floor beside me. There was a crumpled piece of paper there. I picked it up and then looked behind me. I saw Bella give me a sympathetic smile. I glanced down at the note-

_Hey Ali. Don't listen to Jessica. She's just jealous you got the problem right when she probably doesn't understand a word in the textbook._

_-Bella_

I snickered and then glanced back at her. I mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded her head and then looked back down to her textbook. Okay, so maybe I wasn't completely outcasted. Bella was my best friend and she was honestly the most amazing person I could ever ask for a best friend. She was like a sister to me, and I loved her to death. She always stuck by my side no matter what Jessica, Lauren, or anyone else said or did to her. I felt guilty that she always had to deal with their constant bitching but I wasn't forcing her. She did it because she wanted to. This, of course, made me love her even more.

Okay, let me tell you my story. Like I mentioned before, my name is Alice and I'm a psychic. I live in the small town of Forks, Washington and almost everyone outcasts me because of my visions. They think I'm a freak, and they're scared of me, I guess. Whatever the reason, there aren't that many people I talk to her in Forks. Besides my parents and my twin brother, Edward, I only had two friends; Bella, who had moved to Forks to live with her father when she was thirteen, and Emmett, her older brother. I loved them and they were like family to me. I'm also a junior at Forks High which means only two more years of suffering in this hell hole before Bella and I can run off to college and be FREE.

I glanced at the clock and almost let out a sigh of relief when I saw that in one minute, it would be lunch time. _'Thank God' _I thought. Lunch was basically my favorite 'subject'.

The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff (or rather I threw them all into my bag) and stood up. Bella met me at my desk and grinned at me. "Okay, so, for lunch today I was thinking maybe we could go off campus?" she suggested.

I groaned. "Bells, I can't. I don't have the-" I froze mid-explanation. Everything went black and then my eyes refocused.

_I was in the cafeteria, Bella by my side along with our brothers; this…blond kid was standing in front of me holding my books. He was gorgeous! I saw myself blush as I looked up at him. I was completely humiliated._

"_Hey, you all right?" he asked in a smooth voice. I only managed to nod. _

"_Good," he smiled. "I'm Jasper"_

And then I was back, Bella was staring at me with worried eyes. She knew I was having a vision, but she had no clue about what.

"Alice? Are you okay?" she asked me when she saw my eyes refocus.

I blushed and I nodded my head quickly. "Yeah," I squeaked out. She gave me a weird look. She knew I was hiding something from her, but I didn't want to tell her about the cute new guy yet. My cheeks turned redder when I thought about him. He was so hot! I wonder where he's from. He had a cute southern accent when he spoke- I sighed. I didn't know why I was getting all worked up about him. Once he found out about my visions, he was going to be just like everybody else. I wouldn't be surprised if Tanya or Lauren had already sunk her claws into him.

"Alice!"

I blinked my green eyes and I turned my head to look at my best friend. She rolled her eyes. "God, Alice. Don't get lost in wonderland," she said as she grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me out of the classroom. Not even Mrs. Collins was in there anymore.

We stopped by her locker and then we made our way to the cafeteria. I looked at Bella and I shook my head. She was carrying at least four textbooks, and I didn't know why she didn't just use her book bag or ask me to help her. I stopped her just before we walked into the cafeteria. "Give me the books, Bella," I sighed.

"Alice, its fine," she insisted.

I took the books from her anyway and walked into the cafeteria. I saw Edward and Emmett sitting at our usual table in the corner of the cafeteria away from everybody. I started walking over to them when out of nowhere I tripped. I don't even know on what, but I think it was a foot since I just so happened to trip when I passed Tanya's table. I fell to the floor and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. My cheeks burned pink.

Bella knelt next to me and Edward and Emmett came over to help too. "Are you okay, Alice?" Edward asked me as he helped me stand up again. I nodded and glared over at Tanya's table. She was smirking at me deviously.

"Wow _Mary, _you can really be such a klutz," she said. I scowled.

"Oh, please Tanya. We all know you tripped her," Bella glared.

"What are you talking about, Swan?" she scoffed as she turned away. Obviously, we didn't interest her anymore. Oh, how I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. But, I didn't want to attract anymore attention than I already had. I turned around and my heart basically jumped to my throat.

There standing in front of me was the god, I mean, guy from my vision. Wow, my vision certainly didn't do him justice. He had gorgeous hazel eyes, and his skin was pale. He has chiseled features and he was just…wow. He smiled at me, and in his hands were Bella's books.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked up at him.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked in a smooth voice. Just like in my vision, I could only nod.

"Good," he smiled. "I'm Jasper"

Bella nudged me in the ribs and I winced; but I snapped out of my daze. I extended my hand out, "I'm Alice,"

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook my hand.

"Likewise," I smiled shyly holding onto his hand. We stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Edward had to go and ruin it. He put an arm around my shoulder and Jasper and I quickly let go of each other's hand.

"You're a new student right?" he asked. Jasper looked at Edward's hand on my shoulder and looked a little disappointed before answering my brother's question.

"Yeah. I'm Jasper Hale. My family and I just moved here from Texas," he explained. I smiled; I knew he was a southerner.

Bella came forward and smiled up at Jasper. "I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. This is Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother, and this is my brother, Emmett," she said pointing to each person as she said their name.

Jasper smiled brighter when Bella mentioned that Edward was my brother. "Cool," he said looking at Edward and me. "I have a twin too. Her name is Rosalie," he said as he looked around the cafeteria. He looked like he spotted her because he motioned for her to come over. I followed his gaze and I noticed that Rosalie had been talking to Jessica and Lauren. My stomach clenched. This was it. Jessica noticed that Jasper was asking Rosalie to come over to us and she leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Rosalie's face went from happy to annoyed. My breath quickened, did she hate me too? She didn't even know me! Was she going to tell Jasper?

Rosalie quickly walked away from Jessica and Lauren and made her way over to us. Her face still looked pretty annoyed. She stopped beside Jasper and then turned to look at us. She put on a smile on her face and then her eyes landed on me. Her smile went away but she didn't glare at me like I expected her to. She just looked at me. Jasper gave her a curious look before pushing whatever he was thinking aside.

"Rosalie, this is Alice, Bella, Emmett, and Edward," he said pointing at us. "Guys, this is my sister, Rosalie," he introduced us.

Bella gave Rosalie a small smile and Emmett just stared. Rosalie was incredibly beautiful. She had wavy blond hair and the same eyes as her brother. She looked like a supermodel.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Rosalie looked up at Jasper who was a good head taller than her. "Jazz, are you gonna stand around all day or are you going to sit down and eat?" she smirked.

That's when I realized he was still holding Bella's books. "Oh!" I gasped. Edward looked down at me and let his hand fall to his side. The others gave me curious looks too. I blushed, "Jasper, here let me take those books," I said moving forward to pick them up.

Jasper just grinned and lifted the books higher. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, I hated when people did that. I was short- really short. I was barely five feet, and it was really easy to play keep away with me. "I have a better idea. How about we all have lunch together?" he suggested.

Edward looked at him and then down at me. "Well…I guess…" he hesitated for a moment. I knew what he was going to do. He was going to tell them. I felt anxious and then I looked up. Jasper was looking at Edward waiting for an answer and he lowered the books a bit. I jumped up and snatched them from his hand and then held them closely to my chest. I walked over to Bella and Emmett without saying a word.

"You see, Jasper. You're both welcome to join us, but…we're worried that after you hear something that you might turn out like every other idiot in this school," Edward explained. Jasper gave him a weird look. "What?"

Rosalie seemed to understand better than Jasper did. She looked over at her brother and crossed her arms coolly, "That little Alice girl has a secret. Well, its not really a secret seeing how the whole school knows, but you don't know something about her," Rosalie paused for dramatic effect and I just wanted to hide. "Alice is a psychic. Jessica told me," I felt Jasper's eyes on me and I bit my lip. Bella put a protective arm around me and she looked up at Jasper to see his reaction. I hesitantly did the same.

Jasper looked surprise, but nothing else. No other emotion passed through his face.

"So, you still want to have lunch with us?" Emmett asked stepping in front of Bella and me. I smiled slightly. Emmett was like another big brother, he was big and bulky but he was a big ole softy. Just like a teddy bear.

I couldn't see Jasper or Rosalie anymore since the boys were standing in front of us. So I held my breath as I waited for the answer.

"Of course we'll have lunch with you," Jasper finally said. Bella and I straightened up with surprise. This was not the reaction we were expecting. Obviously, Edward and Emmett were shocked to.

"What?" Emmett said after a moment of silence.

"He said, of course we'll have lunch with you," Rosalie spoke slowly. As if we were retarded or something. Bella and I laughed. We moved forward so we could see the Hale twins.

I smiled at them. "Are you serious?"

Rosalie looked at Jasper and he looked at her. Then they looked at me and nodded. "It's cool that you're psychic," Jasper shrugged.

"Well, that's a shocker. Most people think I'm a freak," I said.

Bella, Emmett and Edward began to head towards our usual table and I followed behind with Rosalie and Jasper on each side of me.

"Well, most people are stupid," Rosalie said as she glanced over at the table Jessica was sitting at. I laughed and nodded my head. "What did she tell you?" I asked.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Oh, you might want to tell your hot brother to stay away from the Cullen freak. Edward is cool though, but he won't hang out with you if you're mean to Alice. But, you don't wanna do that. She's such a total weirdo. She says she's psychic," she imitated Jessica's perky voice perfectly. I laughed again.

"Wow, that's actually the nicest thing she's ever said about me," I admitted.

We sat down at the lunch table and just hung out all lunch period. It turned out Rosalie loved cars, and she liked to fix them. It was the only non-girly thing she did….well besides play baseball. She loved shopping though. I perked up at that. I loved shopping but Bella hated it. So, I always had to drag her and she rarely had any fun. Maybe Rosalie would go shopping with me? Jasper was a writer, he liked to create stories- war stories- in specific. Their dad was in the military and they moved a lot. Jasper actually wanted to be in the military when he grew up. When the bell rang we all agreed that we would meet in the parking lot and then head over to Bella and Emmett's place to do homework and watch some movies.

In the rest of my afternoon classes, I was positively giddy. I couldn't believe that the two new students actually liked me. I didn't even care that Tanya had glued feathers all over my desk in English. In Chemistry though, I did get annoyed. Lauren bumped me and I ended up spilling the contents of my beaker all over my lab table. Of course, the teacher made me leave the room because that was the 'sixth beaker in one week'. (Yeah, Lauren and Tanya really had nothing better to do than to mess with me during class).

However, I didn't mind because I got to miss class and I went out to the parking lot a full twenty minutes before the bell rang. I sat on the hood of Edward's silver Volvo and just listened to my iPod to pass the time. Then, I heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world—the final bell.


	2. The Cullen House

_A/N_: Thank you all so much for the reviews. ) I also noticed that I have been added to quite a few "story alert" lists. It's an honor really. However, a lot of people added me to their alerts but didn't review. That made me a little sad. How about we try reviewing a littler more, hm? ) Oh! By the way, this chapter is in Jasper's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I realized I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the book rights, and Summit Entertainment owns the movie rights. So, see? Nothing is mine! Not even the lovely characters in this story! –tear-

* * *

Different is A Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter Two: The Cullen House

I anxiously stared at the clock. The seconds ticked by very slowly and I was beginning to get frustrated. I felt not only my own frustration, but Rosalie's as well. We were sitting side by side in Spanish class and we were bored. The teacher was talking about stuff we had already learned last month in our old school. Rosalie glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had been doing that all period! Normally, Rosalie's emotions were very simple. She was very vain, because she was beautiful but she was very shy and insecure at the same time. She worried that her beauty would never be enough.

Of course, usually all her feelings were centered on her. But, right now, she was feeling smug, and not because of something involving her. It couldn't be that because she just kept looking at _me._ I let out a sigh of frustration and ripped corner of the page my notebook was open to.

_Why do you keep giving me that look? And stop being so darn smug! _

I poked her elbow and she read the little piece of paper quickly. She smirked and gave me that look again. I almost threw my hands up in frustration. Thank God that the final bell decided to ring at that moment! I stood up and glared at my twin sister. "What the hell was all that about, Rose?" I hissed.

Rosalie laughed and went on her tip-toes to ruffle my hair. "Ah, little brother. You are so naive. I saw the looks you were giving that Alice girl," she informed me.

My cheeks turned pink and I glared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered as I looked off to the side. I heard her scoffed and looked back at her.

"Please, Jasper. I'm your _twin. _No one in the world knows you better than I do," she said as she began to put away her belongings into her backpack. I scowled. I hated that she was right. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to tell her she was wrong, but she did know me best.

"Come on, let's go," I muttered again as I slung my bag over my shoulder and began to leave the room.

"Jasper, just be careful," she whispered. I stopped and looked back at her with curious eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you feel connected to her. It's because of her ability…but be careful. Just because you know what it feels like to be different and to have something to hide or be ridiculed about…don't let that take control okay? I don't want you getting hurt," she warned me.

I sighed. Rosalie was always just looking out for me. "Whatever, Rose. Let's just go," I turned again and walked out of the room.

After we went to our lockers, Rosalie and I headed over to the senior parking lot where we had agreed to meet the Cullens and the Swans. We were all supposed to head over to the Cullen house to hang out and do homework…and all that junk. When we reached the parking lot it took us only a moment to find Edward's silver Volvo. It was the best car in the lot with the exception of Rosalie's red BMW.

On top of the Volvo was a tiny little pixie girl who was listening to music and swinging her legs off of the side of the car. Bella was already with Alice and just leaning casually against the Volvo. Rosalie moved ahead of me and grinned at the girls.

"Hey guys! I can't wait to go to your house, Alice," she said.

Alice looked slightly surprised and flustered by Rosalie's enthusiasm. Apparently not many people were excited to go to Alice's house. I narrowed my eyes. It proved to me that I couldn't let the people of Forks know my secret; I couldn't let them find out I was an empath. I couldn't believe that they would ridicule and bully that sweet girl just because she was a little bit different. Honestly, who said different was a bad thing?

I tuned back into the girls' conversation. Bella was telling Rosalie that Alice and Edward's father was a doctor. They were the richest family in Forks, hence the car, and in Bella's opinion they were the nicest. I moved closer to the group and smiled at Alice who looked at me shyly. "Hey," I said.

She tucked back a strand of her short black hair behind her ears. "Hi,"

Bella smirked and then glanced over her shoulder. "Oh, here come the guys," she said as she moved away from the passenger door. She looked at Edward with brilliant eyes. As if she was seeing God. I almost laughed when I noticed. I hadn't watched Edward and Bella interact, so I wondered if they were more than just friends. However, the look on Bella's face when she looked at him made it obvious that he was more than a friend to her.

Edward reached us and put his arm around Bella's waist. I chuckled and shook my head. I felt the feelings of embarrassment, joy, and acceptance radiating off both of them. I guessed they were a new couple.

"So, are we ready to head over to my place?" he asked as he kept his arm around Bella. She nodded quickly, and he smiled slightly before looking at the rest of us. Rose moved away from Alice and gave Edward a smile. "Of course, Jasper and I will follow in my car," she said motioning towards the BMW.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "That's an M3 isn't it?" he asked her as he took a good look at the car.

Rosalie grinned. She loved her car almost more than she loved life itself. It was weird how she could be the girliest person on the planet and yet she knew more about cars than I did. It was sort of shameful, really.

"You've got a good eye for cars," Rosalie commented as she moved closer to Emmett giving him her 'flirty eyes'. I rolled MY eyes. She was so obvious; then again, maybe that was her whole plan. I saw Emmett smirk at my sister before looking back at Edward.

"Apparently your car isn't the hottest one in the parking lot anymore, Eddie," he teased.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Emmett, "_Emmett, _I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from calling me that hideous nickname. I wouldn't want to upset Bella my killing her brother,"

Emmett let out a booming laugh that startled Rosalie and me, which just made him laugh harder. Alice giggled and she jumped off the hood of the car. "We already told our parents you were coming over, they're excited to meet you," Alice said. I guess I must have looked confused for a second because she smiled sadly. "You're the first friends I've brought home to meet them since Emmett and Bella," she explained.

Rosalie and I nodded saying that we understood. It was shame. Alice was such a nice girl, why couldn't people see that?

"Well, let's get a move on then," Rosalie said giving me a pat on my shoulder. I nodded and gave the Cullens and Swans a quick wave before following her into the BMW.

I watched as Edward, Alice, Bella and Emmett all piled into the Volvo and left the parking lot.

"So, when did you decide to go after Emmett?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Rosalie laughed and glanced at me quickly before looking back at the road and at the Volvo in front of us. "When he showed more interest in my car than he did me," she admitted.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Huh?"

"Well, Emmett didn't act like most guys. He hasn't ogled me more than the first time he saw me, and when we were in the parking lot he was checking out my car, not me," she said. "It's refreshing to know that a guy might like me for me instead of my looks"

I nodded. I knew how she felt. Back at our old school, I had let it slip to the girl I had been interested in that I was an empath and that I understood she was shy around me. When she found out what I was, she became distant from me. When Rosalie confronted her about why she was ignoring me, she said she didn't know how Rosalie could stand not having anything to herself- not even her feelings.

I winced slightly at the memory. I had really liked that girl and she had hurt me badly. I sighed and looked out the window. We were going deeper into the woods and I was beginning to grow curious. Why was their house so far away from all the others? Soon we took a turn and drove up to this huge house- it should've been called a mansion. I swear my jaw dropped slightly when I saw how beautiful and big it was.

Rosalie parked right behind Edward's Volvo and I got out of the car quickly. I watched as the others exited their car as well and I moved forward behind Alice. She looked like she was trying to pick up everyone's bags. "Need some help?" I asked.

Alice jumped slightly and she looked at me. "Oh, no, it's okay,"

"Why are you getting everyone else's stuff? Did they ask you to?" I was a little upset that her friends would ask her to be their pack mule. What kind of friends were those?

Alice laughed and shook her head, "Are you kidding me? They hate it when I do this. It makes them feel bad," she said.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Then why are you doing it?"

Alice looked down at her feet and that sad smile reached her lips again. I was starting to hate it. "Well, they're my only friends, so I like doing nice things for them. I want them to be happy around me," she whispered.

I placed my hand on her head and ruffled her head. "Oh come on, Alice. All you have to do is be yourself. That's who their friends with after all, Alice Cullen, right?"

"Mary Alice, actually," Edward spoke with humor in his voice. Alice and I jumped and looked at him. Bella was standing beside him with a knowing smirk on her face. It was the same one Rosalie had been giving me in Spanish. Speaking of which, where was she?

"Jazzy! Hurry up!" she called out.

I found her beside Emmett in front of the Cullen's door. I shook my head and with one last look at Alice I moved after her. The others followed after me, and Edward moved in front pulling Bella along with him. He took out a key and opened the front door. "Mom, we're home!" he called out. Edward looked back at us and motioned for us to come in. "Come on, I can smell my mom's cooking from here. She'll be out in a second,"

Bella led us to the living room and we all sat down comfortably. Alice sat down on the floor and Bella stood while she waited for Edward to close the door. Emmett lay down on the couch and Rosalie shoved his feet off so she could sit at the other end.

"Rosiiieee," he whined. I blinked in surprise. Were we using nicknames already? I looked at Rosalie. She looked and felt surprised but pleasantly surprised.

"Well, _Emmy_, I want to sit down too. So, you're just going to have to make room for me," she smiled. Emmett chuckled and pulled his legs in to give Rosalie more room.

Edward walked in and behind him was a kind looking woman with curly brown hair. Rosalie and I stood up and stood next to each other. "Okay, Jasper, Rosalie this is my mother Esme Cullen," Edward said as he walked towards us gesturing to the woman behind him. "Mom, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They're new students at school," he introduced us. I extended my hand out to Mrs. Cullen and she shook it with a kind smile. Rosalie mimicked my action. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen" Rosalie said.

"Oh please, call me Esme," she said.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Positive," she smiled. She walked over to Alice, Emmett, and Bella giving each of them a kiss on their cheek. "How was school today, kids?" she asked them.

"It was fine, Esme. Actually more than fine for Alice," Bella said teasingly.

Esme gave her daughter a surprised look as Alice blushed under her mother's gaze. "Is that so?"

"It's nothing, Mom."

Esme laughed and then looked at us. "Well, you two. I hope you know that our door is always open," she told us.

"Thank you, Esme. We really appreciate it," I told her.

She smiled and then started to leave the living room. She stopped at the door way and looked at all of us. "Would you like anything to eat? It's no trouble,"

Rosalie nodded, "If it's no trouble, I'd really like that,"

"What would you like?" she asked Rose.

"Oh! Esme, make us some macaroni and cheese!" Bella asked childishly.

"No! I want hamburgers" Alice complained.

"Sloppy Joes!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Ew, no!" Alice and Bella exclaimed.

Esme laughed, "Rosalie, what would do you think?"

Rosalie's eyes widened slightly and she looked at me for help. "Um, Jasper?"

All eyes in the room turned to me anxiously. "Aw, come on! That's not fair…uh…what do you want, Edward?" I asked quickly taking the focus off of me.

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt a swirl of emotions hit me. Alice; defeat, Emmett; hope, Rosalie; anxious, Esme; amusement, and Bella; triumph. Huh? Had I missed something?

Edward thought for a moment and then closed his eyes and calmly answered. "Mother, please make us some mac 'n' cheese," he said as he went to sit down on the loveseat in the room.

Alice, and Emmett groaned. "That's not fair! Jasper what were you thinking?" Alice asked me as she shook her head.

"Yeah, you asked Edward whose whole world revolves around Bella what he wanted," Emmett sighed.

"I'm not following," I said.

Rosalie laughed, "They mean that you asked a guy what he wanted to eat when his girlfriend already said what she wanted. Obviously he's gonna go with what she wanted,"

"Oh," I said before shaking my head to the side and laughing.

Esme left to go make us our food and after mac 'n' cheese, we basically hung out like that the rest of the afternoon. We were joking around, laughing, eating, watching T.V. and listening to music. It felt like we were just normal teenagers. It was really fun. We decided to pop in a movie to watch since we had done everything but that. After a few minutes arguing about what movie to watch, (Emmett wanted to watch Halloween, Bella and Alice wanted to watch How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days, Rosalie wanted Mr. and Mrs. Smith, and Edward and I were completely neutral), we finally agreed on one: Coyote Ugly.

Half way through the movie I looked at the time and I gasped. It was almost six o'clock and our parents had no idea where we were.

"Shit!" I hissed as I stood up. Alice jumped from her place beside me, and looked up at me. "What happened?" she asked.

"We forgot to call our parents," I said as I turned to look at Rosalie. She was leaning against Emmett. "Shit!" she cursed.

"Why don't you call your parents and ask them if you can spend the night?" Edward suggested. I blinked my eyes and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Yeah! We could all sleepover, couldn't we Esme?" Bella called out. She came into the living room from wherever she had been. "What was that, Bella dear?" she asked.

"Could we all stay the night?" she asked.

"Of course, make sure to give your parents a call," she said. Esme looked over at Rosalie and me, "If your parents want to speak to me, I'll be in the kitchen. Oh, and Edward, Alice, you might want to clean up the living room a bit. Your father will be home soon," she said as she left.

Edward nodded and then looked at me. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"We don't have any clothes," I said.

"You can borrow mine," Edward shrugged. "Emmett does it all the time. However, the clothes are always a bit… tight on him," he smirked.

Emmett scowled, "Which is why I now have my own stash of clothes here,"

Rosalie and Bella laughed. "Oh, but what about me? I'm not exactly the same size as Alice," Ah, my sister had a point there.

"I keep my own stash of clothes here too," Bella said. "You can borrow some,"

Rosalie smiled and nodded. She took out her cell phone and dialed. "Rosalie…" I warned her.

"Oh come on, Jazzy. It'll be fun," she said as she waved me off. "Hello? Mom? Hey, n-no, we're at a friend's house. They're the Cullens. They want to know if we can stay the night? I know, I know. If you want to talk to their Mom, you can," she said. Rosalie looked at all of us and left the room. "I'll be right back!" she called out.

I sat down on the floor and lay down. "Well…after Mom talks to Esme there's no way she'll say no," I told them.

"Great! Then you're staying," Alice grinned. I smiled at her, I couldn't help it. She noticed and blushed. I chuckled. Suddenly, I heard the front door open and soon enough a man appeared at the doorway. He was well-dressed and was wearing a coat. I took him to be Alice's dad.

"Daddy!" Alice exclaimed as she jumped up to hug him. He laughed and patted her head.

"Hello, Mary"

I was expecting Alice to wince at the use of her first name, but surprisingly she just smiled. Apparently, her father was the only one who got away with calling her Mary.

He looked up and noticed me. "Oh. Now who is this?" he asked.

I extended my hand out to him and he shook it. "Jasper Hale, sir"

Alice beamed up at her father. "Daddy, Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie are spending the night. They're our new friends," she explained.

"Very nice to meet you, Jasper," Mr. Cullen said.

"Same to you, Mr. Cullen,"

"Oh, call me Carlisle," he insisted.

I blinked for a moment but then nodded with a smile. "Yes, sir"

Carlisle nodded and then Rosalie entered the room. "Dad, this is Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, this is our father," Edward said from his spot on the couch with Bella.

Carlisle nodded his head and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you both. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe Esme is in the kitchen," he said quickly as he left the room.

Alice laughed. "He's been working weird hours lately and he really misses Mom" she explained.

Rosalie nodded and then plopped down on the couch. "Well, we missed half the movie, but here's the good part!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the couch next to Emmett.

He looked at her as if he was questioning her sanity. Obviously, they both had seen the movie before. I hadn't though; whenever Rosalie wanted to watch it with me I found a way out of it.

"What's with the look, Emmett?" I asked.

"She's saying the best part is the one where they have sex," he explained. "That's so not a girl answer,"

Rosalie laughed and smacked his shoulder. "Excuse me? So not true. It's a sexy scene, and I _love _the way she teases him…" she smirked.

"Why does it give you ideas?" he teased.

"Emmett!" Alice, Rosalie and Bella exclaimed. Bella and Alice both threw pillows at him and Rosalie smacked him again.

Edward and I just laughed. We continued watching the movie and we had gone back to our original seating arrangements. Emmett and Rosalie on the couch, Edward and Bella on the loveseat cuddled up, and Alice and I sitting in front of the couch. Everything was going fine. Alice and I were making jokes about the characters and the others were just watching and throwing stuff at us when they wanted us to be quiet. That was when Alice completely froze up.

I looked at her. "Alice, you okay?"

Her eyes were white and her mouth was in a tight line. She wasn't moving at all, she wasn't even breathing. "Guys!" I said making them looking at us. Esme and Carlisle came running in.

"What's wrong with her?"

Edward and Carlisle quickly moved to either side of her brushing me aside. "Mary? Mary, sweetie, come on," Carlisle said smoothing out Alice's hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"She's just having a vision," Edward said as he shook Alice slightly.

"Then why do you sound so worried?"

"They've never lasted this long," Emmett said grimly.

"Alice!" Edward snapped. Suddenly, her eyes came back to focus and she leaned against her brother. It took me a moment to realize she had fainted.

* * *

Sorry I took so long. I would have updated earlier but my friend was staying over so I didn't have a chance to write. So tell me. What did you think of chapter two? It's really long. Nine pages on Microsoft Word! Hehe. For some reason, writing as Jasper come easier to me...I think. But tell me what YOU think.

Remember. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	3. Visions

_A/N: _Hello again my lovely readers! ) I'm happy to say I got a lot more reviews for the last chapter and it made me smile. So, here's your chapter three of Different is a Good Thing!

I took so long to post it up because I got Breaking Dawn on Aug. 2nd and I basically did nothing that entire day but read. Hehe. It's amazing! I loved it. However, apparently a lot of people didn't. I got annoyed with the internet. Lol. Anyways, moving on!

**Disclaimer: **Remember people. I own nothing! When I own something, I'll let you know. So far, Stephenie Meyer has the whole world in her hands!

* * *

Different Is a Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter Three: Visions

Everything had been going perfectly. Jasper and Rosalie were spending the night, and we were all having a blast. I can't say how much I enjoyed having them there. I felt like I was normal around them; thinking that probably makes me weirder though. Jasper was so funny and thoughtful. He and Rosalie weren't acting the way I thought they would. They were so amazing I was sure the popular people would snatch them up and they would hate me for the rest of high school. They were so different, it was amazing. It was breath of fresh air. Of course, nothing in my life is simple. Jasper and I were laughing at something that happened in the movie when all of a sudden, I felt it; a jolt that made my entire body freeze. I was having a vision.

_I was standing in front of school. I was crying, but I didn't know why. I was in the parking lot and it was night time and I was wearing a pretty dress. Why? I saw that on top of the building there was a banner that said "Sadie Hawkins Dance" and I realized that I could hear music coming from the cafeteria. I was on the floor of the parking lot; I think I tripped. I was crying really hard and that's when I heard the crunching of the gravel behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I smacked it away from me. I felt like I knew who the person was even though I couldn't see their face. I was mad at them; I was hurt and angry…but why? Suddenly, I heard more voices…people were coming out of the cafeteria. I saw Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie in the front. The rest of the school was behind them. Tanya said something… "Told you so, **Mary**"…huh? What was that about? _

And suddenly, I was back in my living room. My family and friends were surrounding me. Daddy and Edward were on either side of me but I was so exhausted. That was the longest vision I had ever had. My eyes closed and I leaned against my brother; and then the world was black.

I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I was in my room and the lights were out. I glanced at the clock and I saw the time. 9:30pm. Wow, had I really been sleeping for over an hour? I quickly stood up and kicked the covers off of me. I walked over to my door and I heard voices coming up from the living room. Everyone was still there I'm guessing.

I went in and I saw them all sitting around looking incredibly depressed. I scowled. Come on! Me fainting could have not caused this reaction out of all of them…could it? "Okay guys, who died?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Everyone looked up at me with surprise and relief. "Alice!" they exclaimed. Even Dad called me Alice, which was weird. He stood up and put an arm around me, Edward was right behind him. Mom came and pulled me into a huge hug.

"Oh, Alice! You scared us all! What happened?" she asked.

"Maybe she should sit down first Esme, before she explains," Dad suggested. Mom nodded her head and helped Dad and Edward sit me down on the couch. I rolled my eyes, but let them. They were worried.

"I'm _fine. _The vision just took a lot out of me. I've never had one that long before…" I murmured.

"What was it about?" Bella asked as she sat down in front of me.

I shrugged, "It was weird. I'm not quite sure. It's silly really. I think the school is going to have a Sadie Hawkins dance soon…and we all go…" I trailed off not wanting to give them the details of my vision. It was really silly.

"That was it?" Emmett asked confused. I hesitated for a moment and then nodded my head.

"Well, at least it wasn't anything bad," my mother whispered as she kissed my hair. She stood up. "I'm going to make you some soup. Anyone else wants some?"

Emmett nodded. "Just make some for all of us," Rosalie suggested. Mom nodded and left for the kitchen. Dad stared at me for a moment longer as if trying to see if I was really all right.

"Okay, Mary," he paused and put a hand on my head. "If you're sure you're all right. I guess I'll let you continue with your sleepover. But if you feel tired or weird at all, let me know," he kissed my cheek and then stood up giving Edward a meaningful glance. I mentally groaned. Edward was going to watch me like a hawk…even more than he did already!

We were all quiet after my parents left. They were all just watching me…waiting for me to collapse again. I groaned and leaned back on the couch. Everyone jumped. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked me as he came to sit beside me.

I sighed, "_Seriously_ guys. I'm _fine._ Nothing is wrong with me; I was just a little tired after a long vision. No need to call in the army,"

Rosalie and Bella giggled slightly. If I was joking, they figured I was doing well.

"So, are you sure your vision wasn't about anything else besides the dance?" Edward asked me. Obviously, he didn't believe that what I had told them was it.

"Edward" I spoke his name as a warning.

He raised his hands up in defeat. "I'm just wondering. It doesn't hurt to ask, you know,"

I rolled my eyes and just crossed my arms. "Would you guys quit baby-ing me? Let's just watch a movie or play a game," I suggested. All the attention on me was getting to be really annoying.

The room was filled with silence again for another minute. I rolled my eyes again as I waited for them to answer. Bella stood up and then grabbed my hand to lift me off of the couch. She glared at me and studied my face.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?" she asked looking for any trace of a lie in my face.

I rolled my eyes AGAIN, the third time in just two minutes. "I. Am. Fine. There. Is. Nothing. Wrong. With. Me. Let's have some fun now okay?" I spoke extremely slowly so that the information would go through their extremely thick heads.

Bella smiled and hugged me. "Okay, we're playing Twister then!"

"Twister? Why Twister?" Emmett asked raising an eyebrow at his sister. Even Edward was giving her a weird look. Sure, we had the game stored somewhere in our games closet, but really, what was with the random urge?

Bella smiled, and just shrugged. "I just feel like it. Can we play?" she asked Edward. Of course, he wasn't going to deny her anything. Edward just smiled and nodded.

"I'll get the game"

As he stood up to leave the room, Rosalie took his place beside me and Emmett stood behind her.

"Well, this has been an interesting day, don't you think?" she teased.

I laughed and nodded my head. "I think I fainted because of all the excitement; not the vision"

Edward walked back into the living room with the Twister box in his hands. Bella jumped up and quickly grabbed the box from his hands. "Emmett, move the table, please," she paused to give Edward a quick kiss.

"Yuck" Emmett and I teased.

Bella blushed but rolled her eyes and then opened the box. We set up the game and decided we would all play and that whoever was closest to the spinner would call it. We ended up playing for the rest of the night. We all felt extremely childish, but Twister was so much fun! And, the fact that we kept getting into awkward positions was funny. In fact, at one point, Rosalie was with her arms and legs stretched out all over the matt and Edward had his butt in her face and Emmett had his head in between Jasper's legs. Bella and I got off easy, I was under all of them and Bella was off in a corner. On the next turn, Emmett couldn't hold his position any longer and we all tumbled down.

We all started laughing and then Mom came in and told us it was late and that we should get ready for bed. We hadn't realized what time it was…it was almost going to be one in the morning! Yikes, tomorrow morning was going to be a nightmare.

The boys cleaned up the living room and Rosalie, Bella and I went up to my room to change and go to sleep. Bella led the way into my room and then sat down on my bed. She crossed her legs Indian style and then gave me a pointed look. Rosalie closed the door behind me and I blinked as she sat down next to Bella and gave me an identical look.

"O…Kay? What's up?" I asked as I sat down on the floor in front of them.

"Do you like Jasper?" Bella asked.

If I had been drinking anything at that moment, I would have so done a spit take. "Wait-wha!? Where did _that _come from?" My cheeks were a bright pink. Where did she get that idea?

"Oh, come on, Alice. You and my brother have been giving each other these weird looks ever since you met! Do you like him?" Rosalie insisted.

I shook my head, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I mean, yeah Jasper is cute, but I barely know him!"

Bella seemed to ponder this for a moment. "True…but if you did ever start to like him, you'd tell me right?"

"Bella, you're my best friend! Of course, I'd tell you. But I don't think anything will happen between Jasper and me…I would've seen it," I smiled teasingly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Oh, so you're omniscient Alice now?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Whatever! But I saw the way you were flirting shamelessly with Emmett, so I don't see why you're on my case,"

Rosalie smirked, "Because, I _know_ that I'm flirting with Emmett,"

"And so does Emmett," Bella snickered. Rosalie shoved her playfully. "So, where are these clothes of yours, Bella? I want to sleep," she laughed.

"Oh, sure, _now _she wants to sleep. When the conversation turned to her!" I laughed.

Bella laughed and nodded her head in agreement but she stood up and went to her drawer in my dresser. We all picked out our PJs and then said goodnight to the boys in Edward's room before we went back to my room. My bed had an extra pull out bed underneath it so I pulled that out and laid down on it. Bella and Rosalie argued that it was my house and I should sleep on my bed and let them take the bottom bed, but I refused to move and it was late. They gave up without much of a fight. After about half an hour, I could hear their soft snoring and smiled slightly. Rosalie was a cool girl, and I was glad she was my friend now. I couldn't wait to get to know her better.

'_And Jasper…_' I thought. I blushed and I buried my face into my pillow. I didn't like him; I knew that….but he was just so nice, and sweet…and hot. I blushed harder and buried my face deeper into my pillow. Ugh, I blame Rosalie and Bella for putting these thoughts into my head. Now, I'll never get to sleep. I let out a sigh and tried my best to just rest.

* * *

_A/N:_ Eh, it's not my best, but for some reason I really have trouble writing as Alice. w Weird. Anyways, read and review. Let me know what you think. Leave me ideas and everything! Oh, and any suggestions on a good beta? I need some help. Hehe. Later guys!


	4. Another Day, Another Problem

_A/N: _Sorry for taking so long in updating. But hey, at least I'm doing it now. BTW, who saw the Twilight movie? What did you think about it? I had mixed feelings (still do actually) but overall it's a nice movie.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is owned my Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing at all. NOTHING. Don't sue, okay?

* * *

Different is a Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 4: Another day, another problem

It didn't take long for the sun to rise and hit my face. I blinked my eyes a few times and let out a groan. I rolled over in the bed and my nose bumped with the wooden rail. Edward had a pull out mattress from under his bed. Since I was the "real" guest, Emmett and Edward decided that I should be the one who slept "comfortably" on the bottom mattress. But after a full night's sleep on that damned thing I realized they had probably conned me onto the mattress. I glanced up to Edward's night table and noticed the digital clock read 5:53am. I groaned and sat up in the bed. I heard Emmett and Edward's loud snoring. I crawled out of bed as quietly as I could and left to go to the bathroom.

I couldn't go back to sleep because once I woke up it was impossible. I couldn't get sleepy again. I realized after I used the bathroom that I didn't have a toothbrush. I sighed and opened the door. I was planning on heading back to Edward's room and waking him up for a toothbrush when the wonderful smell of cinnamon and bacon hit my nose. I followed my growling stomach to the kitchen. I was slightly surprised when I saw Esme in the middle of the kitchen cooking up a storm. I'm not sure why though; I knew somebody had to be making the food. "Good morning" I spoke when I noticed that Esme was still oblivious to my presence.

She jumped slightly at my greeting and then smiled. "Good morning, Jasper. You're awake early," she commented. I took a seat at their large kitchen table. "Yeah, the sun woke me up" I explained. Esme reached for a plate and then turned around. "I'm sorry, I thought the boys would have pulled down the curtains, but the light doesn't bother them. They're very deep sleepers" she explained with a bashful smile. "It's fine really…" I trailed off seeing how my stomach let out another growl. Esme laughed, "Would you like some breakfast, Jasper? There are eggs, bacon and French toast with cinnamon" she offered. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Thanks, Esme. That sounds good," I answered. Esme prepared my plate and then set it down in front of me and gave me a fork. "Would you like some syrup?" she asked. I shook my head 'no'. "I prefer sugar if you have any" I asked. Esme paused and gave me an odd look.

I laughed, "I know its weird, but I like it that way"

Esme shook her head. "No, its not that…Alice likes her pancakes and French toast the same way," she commented.

I smiled at the comparison. Alice preferred sugar over syrup too? For some odd reason I couldn't explain, I liked that we had something else in common.

"That's cool," I spoke. "Oh! Before I forget, after breakfast I need a toothbrush," I said remembering.

Esme nodded, "We have plenty extra. They are under the bathroom sink. After you're done, would you mind waking the others? I need to get Carlisle's things ready," she explained.

I nodded my head and dug into my breakfast. It was delicious; Esme really was an amazing cook. I finished in about ten minutes and I headed upstairs to brush my teeth and wake the others up. I went into the bathroom and found the toothbrushes right where Esme said they were. I cleaned my mouth and washed my face. After I did that I decided it was time to wake the sloths (aka the guys) up.

I crept into Edward's bedroom and noticed that they were still dead asleep. I laughed quietly as the sight. Edward was squished up against the wall with about 2 inches of bed cover while Emmett was sprawled over the rest of the mattress. I turned on the light and then took out my cell phone. The guys were still dead asleep. Man, Esme was right.

I browsed through my ring tones and then smirked when I found the one I was looking for.

"_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" the girl in the ring tone screamed bloody murder.

I gaped when the guys only twitched in their sleep. What...the…hell? I was frustrated and decided that the girls would be easier to wake up first. I walked out of the boys' room and across the hall to the girls' room. I knocked first even though if they were asleep no one would tell me 'come in' or 'stay out'. I peaked my head and smiled. All three girls were cuddled onto the bed. I noticed that Alice was on the bottom mattress- she had a pull out bed too? My eyes narrowed slightly, if it was the same bed, the bottom mattress must have been incredibly uncomfortable. I walked over to wake Alice up- since her back had to be in pain- and I knelt down. I looked at her face and paused. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept (not that she didn't when she was awake).

She looked so peaceful, like there was nothing in the world that could make her miserable. She looked like an angel. I was immediately put into a good mood. I hated to wake her up, but I had to. I gently shook her shoulder. "Alice? Alice, wake up please," I whispered. She buried her face deeper into her pillow ignore me.

I don't know what came over me, but I kissed her forehead and shook her shoulder again. "Alice, sweetie, wake up. You have to help me get your brother and Emmett out of bed, I have no clue how" I whispered.

Alice blinked her eyes open and then looked up at me. "Jasper?" she whispered.

I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked as she looked up. I followed her eyes at her clock. It was 6:15am. "It's six, time to get up" I answered.

Alice nodded her head, and sat up. She looked up at the top mattress and saw that Bella and Rose were still sleeping. She looked at me, "Let them sleep a little longer. Are Edward and Emmett up yet?" she asked. I shook my head, "They're impossible to wake up," I said.

She laughed, "No, you just have to know the right tricks," she winked at me playfully and got out of bed. "Follow me," she said as she grabbed her cell phone. She walked into her brother's room and started jumping up and down on the bed. She pressed a button on her phone.

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation! Come on Barbie lets go party! Ah, ah, ah, yeah!"_

While the hideous song played on Alice sang along and jumped on top of Emmett and Edward's bodies. "Alice- turn that thing OFF! My God" Emmett groaned.

Alice just sang louder. Edward sat up quickly and then grabbed his sister's legs and pulled her down to the bed. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating" he smirked. (A/N: HAHA! BREAKING DAWN QUOTE! =D)

They both started tickling her and she was shrieking at them to stop. "Guys! C-come on! Hahaha! We have to g-get ready f-for sc-school! Hahaha!" she giggled. I laughed and that's when the guys stopped to look at me. I felt embarrassed all of a sudden- like I was intruding on a family moment and ruined it. Emmett glanced at Edward and picked up Alice and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on, Alice. Let's wake up Bells and Rose," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked by me. "Careful on how you wake Rose up, Emmett," I warned him. Emmett chuckled and Alice laughed as she gave me a salute as Emmett carried her away. I shook my head and glanced at Edward who gave me a serious look. The smile left my face and I felt nervous. "Um, Edward? Is everything okay?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward nodded slowly. "Well, yeah, I guess. But I want to talk to you, Jasper," he began. I felt like I was being interviewed by my girlfriend's father. "Sit down for a sec, okay?" he asked.

Jasper did as he was told and sat down on the bed. "What's up?" he asked.

Edward seemed to try and collect his thoughts together. "I'm really glad that you and Rose have decided to be our friends…to be Alice's friends…but I don't want you to be her friend if you're just going to use her or get bored of her and then leave," he spoke sternly and as if he was trying to hold back some malice that wasn't meant for me.

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Edward, I would never ever use Alice. I can't even comprehend the thought!" I explained. It was true, I couldn't wrap my mind around anyone using or hurting Alice let alone doing that myself!

Edward looked at me like he had heard it all before. He probably had. "Do you want to know how everyone found out about Alice's visions?" he said through clenched teeth. I hesitated, this sounded important. "Okay,"

"Everyone didn't always know. Alice didn't want them to- she didn't want to be treated any different than anyone else. It was hard on her having to hide such a big part of herself but she was pretty happy…" he chuckled darkly. "Did you know she used to be best friends with Tanya, Lauren and Jessica?" he didn't wait for my answer. "I can't stand them for that very reason. If they didn't like Alice from the start- before they knew about her visions- I probably wouldn't dislike them as much. Anyway, in 8th grade there was this new guy, James. All the girls were basically in love with him, and he decided to set his eyes on Alice. I had a bad feeling about him, but Alice hadn't had a bad vision, and she really liked him so I gave him the benefit of the doubt. After all, I didn't like the idea of any guy going out with my sister….

So, they're going out for a few months and everything's fine…Or so we thought. It turns out James was very over protective of Alice. He always had her report to him every five minutes, and he was verbally abusive. Thank god he didn't abuse her physically…" Edward clenched his fists. "If he had laid one hand on her, I think I would never forgive myself. Alice defended him relentlessly; she was convinced that James was perfect and that she was flawed. One day, Alice was with me at home. We were relaxing just watching a movie, when she froze. She was having a vision; I stood up and sat next to her. By the time this happened, she was out of it and she started crying hysterically. It took me half an hour to calm her down so she could explain to me what she saw"

Edward sighed. "She started blubbering about 'How could he do this!? After all I've done for him' she was crying so hard. In the end, she told me that I had to take her to the park. I was confused but I knew it had something to do with James so we took our things and went to the park. We arrived at the park and on one of the benches was James making out with this red-headed freshman, Victoria."

I scowled and clenched my fists. How could that asshole? How could he do that to poor sweet Alice? My rage was beyond my own; I was feeling Edward's too.

"Alice started yelling at him, and he started yelling back. She said she couldn't believe him and he said how the hell she knew where he was, she was so angry that she blurted the truth out. She saw it in her vision. That got everything quiet and then Victoria started laughing at her. Alice got mad and defended herself saying that she had seen many things about Victoria in the past- things that only Victoria should have known. And that's when James and Victoria decided to spill everything to the rest of the schools and by extension the town. Half the people in town don't believe her, the other half are scared of her because of it, and then there are the people who don't care but follow the haters, and then there's Bella and Emmett," he smiled finally. He obviously was very fond of those two. I could feel it.

"And now you and Rosalie….I hope you prove that you are as loyal to my family as Bella and Emmett are. They basically are family…I'd be happy to have you as a brother" he paused when he saw my eyes widened and my cheeks turn red.

He laughed, "I meant thinking of you as a brother, I'm not insinuating anything between you and Alice, although Bella on the other hand," he chuckled as he trailed off. I huffed feeling embarrassed again. I felt that Edward was feeling very smug now. "Oh shut up. But seriously, Edward, you don't have to worry. I would kill myself before I hurt Alice…I understand her better than you think…" I hesitated. He was curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind, let's get ready," I said. I wasn't ready to tell them about my empathy yet. Edward was still curious but he decided to let it go. We all got ready and piled up into Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. Emmett decided he wanted to ride with us this time.

When we got to school it was still pretty early so we were just hanging out in the parking lot listening to the radio. Edward cringed at some songs that came on- he was really an old soul when it came to music. Alice and I were standing next to each other talking, I felt oddly protective of her now. It was all Edward's fault.

"So, what kind of movies do you like?" she asked.

I smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. I'll watch pretty much anything as long as it's not a pukey lovey dovey romance. I'm sensitive, but I'm still a guy," I laughed. She giggled along with me.

"Well, well, _Mary_, what are you trying to do? Seduce the new guy and make him hate the rest of the school before he finds out what you are?" a nasally voice interrupted. I turned around and glared. It was that girl Tanya Denali.

She was standing next to Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley and they were all glaring at Alice. I moved forward to be in between Alice and them. Alice looked up at me curiously, and I just smiled at her. I turned to glare at the girls. "Would you mind leaving my friend alone? We're _trying_ to have a nice conversation," I said.

Tanya didn't budge. "I was just thinking that you should know something about Alice. She thinks she's a psychic. She's so insane, it's pathetic. I just thought you should know before you got too attached" she said as she smirked at Alice. She thought she was telling me something I didn't know. I glanced at Alice and she was glaring at Tanya. I wrapped an arm around Alice and glared at Tanya.

"I already knew that, _Tanya_. So could you please leave us alone now?" I said coldly. Emmett let out a booming laugh, and I heard my sister soft giggle. I glanced over at our friends. Bella was smiling at me, and Edward was smirking. He nodded in approval.

Tanya, Lauren and Jessica all gaped at me and tried to come up with something to say. Obviously I had caught them off guard. They huffed and stomped away towards school and left the rest of us laughing.

"Oh God, they're faces were priceless!" Bella laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett agreed and Edward and I chuckled. I glanced down at Alice who was still under my arm smiling at me. "You didn't have to do that, you know?" she told me. I smiled and squeezed her slightly. "I know. Do you mind? Or did you want to get a piece of them yourself?"

Alice laughed and I beamed. I loved the sound of her laugh. "No, I don't mind at all. Thanks," she hugged me back. She was so tiny next to me; it made me see how truly vulnerable she was. In that moment, I silently vowed never to hurt her.

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags out of the cars and headed towards the school. I paused a moment behind as I watched my new friends and my sister. Out of all the times Rose and I had moved around, I had never felt like I belonged in that town or city. For the first time in all my many moves…I felt like I was home.

Alice paused and turned to look at me. She was curious about why I wasn't walking with them. "Are you coming?" she asked as she extended her hand for me to grab.

I smiled down at her. "Yeah," I gripped her hand and walked into school with her.

* * *

_A/N_: So what did you guys think? It's a pretty long chapter. =) Did you guys like it? Yes? No? Maybe so? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


	5. Alice Say What Now?

_A/N: _I would apologize for not posting this up sooner, but yeah. I'm not. w Okay everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!! I'm going camping for five days, so I'm bringing my notebook with me. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration in my free time, and start writing the next chapter! Cross you fingers, and tell me what you think, loves!

Oh! Oh! Oh! I dedicate this chapter to one of my bestest friends in the world. Alex! =DDD Bet you didn't expect that huh? Well, this is my Christmas present to you (until I can visit) since I know how much you love Alice! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Twilight is owned my Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing at all. NOTHING. Don't sue, okay?

* * *

Different is a Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 5: Alice Say What Now?

It had been a few weeks since Jasper and Rosalie had arrived to Forks. Their "shiny-new-toy" aspect had worn off since they hung out with me and the others so much. All the guys _still_ thought Rosalie was the epitome of beauty (which she was) and all the girls still drooled over Jasper…which I have to admit ticked me off. I didn't like Jasper or anything like that…but I got annoyed when girls went all silly about a boy. Hey! It bothered me when the girls did that to my brother too! So, don't go getting any funny ideas!

Well, anyway, we drove up to school in our usual pattern nowadays. Bella and Edward rode in the Volvo on their own, and Emmett and I would ride with Rosalie and Jasper. I knew Emmett came along because he had his eyes set on Rose, and they were constantly flirting. I swear, sometimes, I felt nauseous because of they way they…flirted. Rosalie parked next to Edward's Volvo and we all climbed out. I turned around to get my bag out of the car almost had a heart attack when I saw Jasper just standing there holding my stuff and giving me the grin from heaven. I blushed slightly and I took my bag out of his hands. "Thanks," I muttered under my breath. He chuckled and nodded his head. "No problem, shortie" he teased.

I glared at him and smacked his shoulder. "Hey! I am not _that_ short!" I said offended leading the way to school. Emmett's booming laugh made me jump and I looked back to see him with his arm over Rosalie's shoulder. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, and I heard Jasper's deep rich laugh, "Aw, come on Alice. I was only teasing," he said. I almost melted right there. I stopped a moment to catch control and I turned around to glare at him. "Well, it wasn't funny," I huffed as I felt my cheeks go red. Jasper smiled, "I'm sorry, Ali,"

My blush darkened and they all laughed at me. Bella smirked at me from under Edward's arm and I mouthed "traitor" at her. Ever since the sleepover weeks ago, Bella had constantly been on my case about liking Jasper and about how I should ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance that was coming up at Forks High School. I continuously refused, but Bella was nothing if not persistent.

"Anyways, are we going to the dance this weekend guys?" Emmett asked as we strolled into the hallways.

Rosalie looked up at him and raised an eyebrow as she held her books to her chest. "Isn't the dance, a Sadie Hawkins? You know, girls choice?" she asked.

Emmett grinned, "Well yeah, but we could all go as a group. We're even enough. You and I could go together, Edward and Bella and Jazz and Alice" he suggested giving her a meaningful look.

"Well, Emmett. What if there was someone else I wanted to ask? What if I didn't want to go with you?" she smirked. Emmett's grin faltered. He hadn't figured that into his equation of chasing after Rose. He was pretty much counting on a mutual attraction, which was so obvious to everyone else they had. Maybe they knew it too, and they just liked playing games. Whatever the reason, Emmett was sweating right now, and Rosalie was enjoying it.

"Oh…um…er…you wanted to go with someone?" he asked.

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know. A bunch of boys have been asking me to go with them. I might want to keep my options open you know"

I rolled my eyes. While Emmett and Rosalie kept playing their little game of cat and mouse, I continued walking and headed over to my locker which happened to be right next to the bulletin board. I stared at the flyer announcing the Sadie Hawkins dance. It was pink, and it had a couple dancing in the middle along with a whole bunch of information about the dance. I tilted my head to the side while I wondered. Would Jasper go with me? I mean, I didn't have to ask him like a date- we could just go like friends. Did I even want to go?

"Are you planning on asking anyone?"

I jumped at the voice and turned around and sighed. "God! Jasper don't scare me like that!" I said as I hit him on the shoulder lightly.

He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, just saw that you were…distracted"

I glanced back up at the flyer and I shrugged. "I was wondering if I wanted to go the dance. I don't know who I'd ask…not many guys would say yes…"

Jasper scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. His hazel eyes gazed into mine and I almost forgot how to breathe. "Well, actually, Alice…I was wondering…"

"Jasper!" a voice screeched. I inwardly winced and I looked off to the side. What was Jasper going to say? Why the hell did Tanya have to come barging in NOW?

Jasper looked about as annoyed as I felt, and turned around. "What do you want Tanya?"

Tanya was wearing a mini skirt, a tank top with a sweater and ugg boots. All in all, she looked like a slut (which she totally was). Lauren and Jessica were nowhere in sight, but I knew they would appear out of thin air to back their leader up. She closed the gap between her and Jasper and placed a hand on his chest. I honestly felt like throwing up.

"You, and me. Sadie Hawkins Dance. Are you in?" she "purred". She was trying to be seductive, but she was just being retarded.

Jasper made a disgusted face. "Uh, yeah, no thanks Tanya"

The slut put her hands on her hips and glared up at him through her false eyelashes. "Why the hell not?"

"I said no"

"No one tells Tanya Denali no for no reason! Tell me why!" she hissed.

I got so mad that Tanya was ruining my day already. Jasper was going to tell me something, and she wouldn't leave. My anger got to the point where I really didn't think through my next sentence before I blurted it out.

"Jasper's going to the dance with me!" I shouted.

Tanya and Jasper both froze and gazed down to look at me. I gasped and I covered my mouth. Alice say what now? Oh god. Jasper probably thought I was a total freak! Ugh, stupid Alice! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You just humiliated y-

"What!? You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Tanya exclaimed.

Jasper smiled over at Tanya and came over to me and put an arm around my waist pulling me closer. "That's right, Tanya. Alice asked me, and I accepted. So, could you leave us alone now?"

Tanya gasped and then glared at me. "Well, _Mary_ don't think you've won just yet," she warned me as she tried to intimidate me by hovering over me. Jasper moved her back gently while glaring at her. (Hey, even if she was the spawn of Satan, she was unfortunately a girl and Jasper wasn't going to be rough with a girl). Said spawn of Satan huffed and stomped away from us.

It took us just a minute before we started laughing, or rather before I burst into a fit of nervous giggles. Jasper smiled down at me, "Thanks". I blushed and nodded. "Yeah…."

"So, I'm going with you to Sadie Hawkins, huh?"

My cheeks burned brighter. "Oh, about that. I just said it to get her off your back….you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I know that probably a whole bunch of others girls have asked you and you might want to go with them, and-"

"Alice!" he said as he put a finger to my lips. I almost jumped at the feeling it gave me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. I shouldn't. He chuckled. "There's no one I'd rather go with than you"

"Oh, are you sure?" I asked as I looked up at him hesitantly. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey! You two! There you are!" Emmett's voice boomed. We both turned to see our friends coming in our direction. "Hey Alice, guess what?" Rosalie grinned.

"Emmett and Rosalie are going to the dance together" Bella said quickly.

"Aw, Bells! You totally took the fun out of telling her!" Emmett whined. I laughed and shook my head. It was so obvious they were going to go together. I don't know why they thought I would be surprised.

"So what's up with you guys?" Edward asked motioning to the fact that Jasper's hand was still around my waist. As if, Edward had just reminded him I had some sort of fatal disease, Jasper took his arm away from me and chuckled. Edward raised an eyebrow at him and I blushed.

"Oh, um, well, Tanya was being a bitch, and while we were arguing with her, I sort of said I was going to the dance with Jasper…and to keep Tanya out of his hair, we're going"

Rosalie and Bella squealed as they dragged me away from the boys and into the girls bathroom. I blinked at their reaction and when they finally let me go I laughed. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Oh my God! I knew it! I knew the hassling you non-stop would get you to ask him! Oh my God! You have a date with Jasper Hale! Congratulations, hun!" Bella squealed as she hugged me tightly. Rosalie laughed. "Let go, Bella! Its my turn!"

Rosalie squeezed me tightly. "We so have to go shopping! And we can get ready at my house. I have so much stuff, and I can make Jasper go over to your place to get ready! And oh god, I have so much planning! Oh! I wonder if he's going to kiss you-"

"Oh that would be so romantic!" Bella agreed. KISS?!

"GUYS! We're just going as friends. Jasper doesn't see me like that, I know," I blushed fiercely as I looked down at my feet.

"Oh come on, Alice! You are a total babe, and my brother _so_ has the hots for you, so get over it" Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Its not like that Rose…" I sighed as I left the bathroom. No matter how much I wished it was…

* * *

_A/N:_ Sorry its so short guys, but its 12:34am and I'm tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Hope you liked the chapter alex! =D


	6. Things Just Got Complicated

_A/N: _I am such a horrible person! I am so sorry for not getting you guys a chapter sooner! I've just been really busy. (I know, pathetic excuse right?) Well, here's the next chapter of Different is a Good Thing!

By the way, I made a trailer for the story, but its not very good…so….would anyone else like to help me out with that?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Different is a Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 6: Things Just Got Complicated

I sat in homeroom bored as hell. Rose was sitting behind me painting her nails- I could tell from the smell. Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Banner, didn't really do much during homeroom except ask us how are days were yesterday and that we keep it quiet while he did some work. I gazed out the window wishing that it was lunch already. I didn't have any classes with Alice until Rose and I re-arranged our schedules to be able to hang out with our friends more. Needless to say, Rose changed into three of Emmett's classes and in one of Bella's while I switched to two classes with Edward, one with Emmett and one with Bella and Alice. I sighed as I thought that it was still Tuesday…

The Sadie Hawkins Dance was Friday and I was super excited for it. The past couple of weeks I had started feeling something towards Alice. I was extremely protective of her, and I honestly enjoyed her company. Every time I thought about her I could feel the corners of my lips curl up into a grin. …Like right now for example. I shook my head and let out a small chuckle when there was a knock on the door.

Everyone glanced up just in time to see a brown-haired girl with glasses walk into the room shyly. I turned my head around to Rose because I felt a huge wave of shock coming from her. Her jaw dropped and then she glanced at me in sort of panicky way. I looked at her with confusion and then turned my head back to face the front. I looked closer at the girl and I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. _Angela…_ I thought.

The girl who had ignored me after finding out what I was. What was she doing here!

Mr. Banner glanced up and motioned the girl to come closer. Angela handed him a piece of paper. "Hi, I'm Angela Weber and I'm a new student from Texas," she said quietly.

Mr. Banner nodded his head and signed the slip she had handed to him. "Class, this is Angela Weber. Please make her feel welcome. You can sit next to Jasper Hale. Mr. Hale please raise your hand," he told me.

I felt Angela's surprise when she heard my name and she whipped her head in my direction. I hesitantly raised my hand and cursed the fact that I had an empty seat beside me. Angela paused for a moment before she made her way over to sit beside me. She put her books down and then fiddled with her fingers before glancing over at me. "Um, hi Jasper…" she glanced to the side and nodded at Rosalie. "Rosalie…"

Rosalie just nodded and then looked away. She was usually a really nice person, but when you messed with her friends or family- she was a huge bitch. Angela knew this and winced slightly at the cold treatment my sister had given her, before glancing at me.

I sighed and gave her a weak smile. "Hi Angela…what are you doing here?"

"My mom got transferred here; I didn't know this is where you moved to….small world, huh?" Angela let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah…" I trailed off. What do you say to the first girl who broke your heart?

Angela bit her lip and I could feel that she hoped for something but she was anxious. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

Angela winced again and then smiled. "I wanted to apologize Jasper….I shouldn't have reacted to…your secret…the way I did…but it was very weird for me. I hope that you can forgive me…" she explained. I heard Rosalie scoff and I glared at her. She just rolled her eyes at me. I looked back at Angela.

I could tell that it was still very weird for her, but at least she was trying. Maybe we could still be friends…I grinned at her. "Of course. So, how's Texas?"

She smiled at me, "Everyone was basically mourning losing their favorite twins. I swear, walking into school the day after you guys left was like walking into a funeral. It was so depressing,"

I chuckled and began to relax slightly. Angela was a really sweet girl, and she wasn't intentionally mean to anyone. We continued to chat up about the old days, but Rose was still cold. It would take my sister a little while to get used to Angela again. The bell rang for everyone to go to first period and I stood up.

"So Angela, what class do you have first?" I asked her.

She reached into her binder and took out her schedule. "I have…English with Mr. Varner…" she said.

"Cool. Some friends of mine have him too….he's a little old fashioned but he doesn't give too much homework," I explained trying to help her out as we walked out of homeroom together.

Suddenly, Rosalie pushed in between both of our shoulders and stomped off in the direction of her first class. I saw her meet up with Emmett half way and saw that she was mad. I didn't get it. What was wrong with her?

I shrugged my shoulders and then glanced at Angela who looked upset. "Hey, don't worry about Rose. She'll come around,"

Angela glanced up at me and nodded with a smile.

"Hey, what locker do you have? I'll meet up with you and you can have lunch with my friends and me," I offered. Angela's soft brown eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

I laughed at her expression and she blushed slightly. "Don't laugh! I was worried that I wouldn't have anyone to have lunch with. Thanks a lot Jazz," she smiled. I nodded my head as she wrote her locker number on my hand. I walked her off to her class and then ran towards my own.

When the lunch bell rang, I got up from my seat and I glanced at Edward who was gathering his things quickly. "Hey Edward, I'll meet up with you later, okay? I invited a friend to join us for lunch, okay?"

Edward paused and glanced up warily. "Friend? Who?"

"Oh, she's the new girl. Angela Weber," I explained. "She's nice. I knew her from before I moved here," I explained.

Edward nodded hesitantly, "Okay…she can come to lunch. But we tell her about Alice before she gets comfortable. If she doesn't have a problem, fine. If she does…she'll have to sit somewhere else…" he told me. I smiled and nodded. I didn't plan on having it any other way. But I knew that Alice and Angela would get along.

I left Edward and then headed over to Angela's locker. I saw her juggling a whole bunch of books and then rushed over to help her. "Hey, need any help?" I asked as I came to a stop beside her.

Angela jerked up in surprise and then she sighed when she looked over at me. She had a pencil in her mouth and she glared at me. "-u s-ared meh" She muttered.

I laughed and took the pencil out of her mouth as well as took a few books out of her hands. "Come again?"

"I said, you scared me" Angela clarified.

"Sorry. Are you almost done? The lunch line gets pretty long, quick"

She nodded and put away some of the books in her locker and took out her binder. I motioned to the books in my hands and she shook her head. "I need those for class" she said as she made a reach for them.

I lifted the books above my head and gave her a look that said _'Do you really think I'm going to let you carry your books?'_

She sighed and muttered something I didn't quiet catch. I could tell she was happy though- we were falling into an old familiar routine.

We walked to the cafeteria together and when we got inside I saw that everyone was already at the lunch table. I motioned for Angela to follow me and she did so hesitantly. Rose was sitting next to Emmett and Alice and when I approached they all looked up.

Bella's eyes widened slightly and all the others faces (except for Rose) showed confusion. "Hey guys," I greeted them.

"This is Angela Weber; she's a friend of mine from Texas" I motioned towards the smaller girl behind me and she gave everyone a shy wave. "Hi,"

"Ang, this is Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, and Emmett Swan," I said as I pointed at each pair of siblings before I put down the stuff I was holding.

Bella smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you, Angela…"

Edward cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Bella as he glanced up at Angela. "Angela, we might as well get this over with. I don't know if you've heard, but my friends and I are sort of…out casted. This is all because everyone is extremely judgmental towards my sister, Alice" he motioned towards the smaller girl whose face was expressionless.

I wondered what was wrong so I tapped into her emotions (something I didn't do too often, because I didn't like to invade her privacy) and felt a whirlwind hit me. She was upset and she was having an internal battle over something. What happened? Had something happened before lunch that I wasn't aware of? Had Tanya and her posse done something?

I was distracted when I heard Emmett speak up. "You seem like a nice girl, but if you can't handle being around Alice- I'm afraid we can't handle being around you" he said.

I placed a hand on Angela's shoulder since I could feel she was intimidated by Emmett. Even sitting down he was huge.

"Um, why wouldn't I be able to-?"

"Alice is a physic, Angela," Rosalie cut her off and stood up to glare at the girl. "Can you handle handing out with someone who would know everything about your future? With just one vision she could know everything about what was going to happen to you?"

Angela took a step back and gave Rose a weird look. "Rosalie, I know that what happened between Jasper and I got you mad- but I've matured and I can handle handing out with….different people,"

I was still tuned into Alice and I felt a stab of pain and I glanced at her. Rose glared at Angela, "I'll believe that when I see it,"

Angela glared back- not in anger, but annoyance. "Rose, since I got here I haven't done anything that would suggest I couldn't handle Jasper's- "

My eyes widened and I quickly put a hand over her mouth. "Uh, guys, I'll be right back!"

I pulled Angela away and Emmett gave me a weird look.

When we were out of hearing distance I let go of Angela's mouth. "What is wrong with you, Jasper?" she asked me.

I sighed. "Angela, I haven't exactly _told_ them about my ability,"

She crossed her arms and gave me a weird look. "Why not? If that Alice girl is psychic, I thought you'd feel comfortable with them. They seem to accept Alice so completely,"

I nodded my head, and leaned against a wall. "I know that, and it's not them I'm worried about. It's the rest of the town. When Edward said that people are judgmental of Alice, he was being polite about it. Half the town is so scared of her that they shun her completely, and they ridicule her. It's not just the kids in school…and Alice's power isn't even that big of a deal. She can see the future…." I trailed off with a sigh.

Angela's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief. "My gosh. I can't believe you, Jasper. You haven't told them because you're worried they'll tell people you can manipulate emotions?"

I glared at her, "Well you have to admit, it's a lot worse. I can actually mess with people. People don't have any reason to fear Alice and they still hate her. Imagine what they'd do to me,"

Angela shook her head and gave me a look of disappointment. I groaned and sighed. "Come on, Angie, don't give me that look,"

I felt a flutter and rush of…I'm not sure what it was but I glanced at Angela. "What?"

Her cheeks flushed and she shook her head. "N-nothing. Anyway, let's go back. They're probably wondering what the hell is going on," Angela said as she walked back to the others.

Bella was now sitting next to Alice and Emmett had moved to sit next to Edward. They were all looking at Rose who was saying something. Alice looked like she was about to say something when Angela arrived.

"All right. Well, like I was saying. I can handle hanging out with Alice. I'm not going to judge her for what she can do," Angela stated with the most bravery I had ever heard in her voice. Rosalie rolled her eyes, stood up with her tray and walked away.

Emmett sighed and then glanced at Angela with a small smile. "So, tell us about yourself"

Angela hesitantly took a seat beside Alice and then glanced up at me. "Well, I used to go to school with Rose and Jazz. My mom is in the army which is why I moved her. Oh, I'm seventeen and a junior, um…." She started fidgeting, and I could tell she was losing confidence.

Alice smiled softly, "That's nice….so…where you good friends with Jasper and Rose?" she said without meeting my eyes.

"Um, yeah. I was better friends with Jasper than Rosalie though…" she glanced around the cafeteria to see if she could find my twin. "As you could probably tell…"

Bella giggled. "Yeah,"

Lunch passed something like that. Bella and Alice were asking Angela nice little questions and about half way through lunch it seemed like they were starting to genuinely like her. I was glad about that. It would suck if they didn't like my old friend. I was content just eating and listening to them. Emmett left to go find Rose and Edward just…well, he was Edward. He was nice to Angela, but he didn't say much. There was obviously something on his mind.

Alice was still feeling anxious and slightly hurt and I was dying to be able to get to class where we could talk. When the bell rang for class Alice jumped up and ran towards the door. I glanced at the others and Bella just smiled weakly. "I'll see you in gym, Jasper. I'm taking Angela to her class first," she said with a quick wave. Edward followed behind his girlfriend and I nodded at them.

Now, I desperately needed to talk to Alice.

* * *

_A/N:_ So guys, what did you think about the chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm sorry there was barely any Alice here, but I had to develop Angela's character. Next chapter is Alice's point of view though, so you'll get to see what she was thinking!

While I was writing this I got a glimpse at a couple I had never even imagined. How cute is Jangela? xD Maybe one day I'll make a one-shot dedicated to the couple. Haha. Don't get me wrong though, guys, I still love Jalice . Number one Twilight Couple in my mind!! R&R. Ciao.


	7. If I Fall

_A/N: _Hey guys! Well, I just uploaded chapter six, and I'm really excited on writing the next chapter. So, I decided to start writing it right away!! Here it goes!

Ironically, the chapter took me forever to finish! Haha.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters. Nothing in this is mine except the plot.

Different is a Good Thing

by 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 7: If I Fall

I was in the girls' locker room changing into my gym clothes. I don't know why my heart was beating so hard and why I felt the need to cry. There was nothing that had happened to me that warranted that kind of reaction from my body, but yet here I was; struggling to keep from crying in a locker room full of girls that hated me. Bella wasn't here yet, and I didn't know why. I sniffled slightly and cursed myself. Be strong, Alice!

"What's wrong, _Mary_?" I heard Tanya's voice call from behind me. I turned around to glare at her.

"I'm not in the mood, Tanya," I hissed at her.

Lauren was right beside her in an identically slutty gym outfit. Honestly, how the teachers even allowed that was beyond me. "Awww! Is wittle Mary-Alice going to cwy now?" Lauren snickered.

I glared at them. "What do you want?"

"We saw that little show at lunch today" Tanya said as she moved forward towards me attempting to be intimidating.

"What show?" I asked.

"Jasper is pretty close to the new girl, huh?" Lauren smirked. I felt that stabbing pain in my chest again and I glared at Lauren. "They were friends from back in Texas, of course they're close" I shot back taking a step towards her.

"That's not what Jessica says. Apparently, Angela and Jasper were a thing, but she dumped him for some reason. Now, she wants him back," Tanya explained with a truly evil grin.

I gasped and then just closed my mouth. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Oh come on, Mary, everyone can tell you're totally crushing on Jasper Hale. It's pathetic really"

I crossed my arms and turned my back on Tanya and Lauren. I knew it was pathetic, and I knew they were just trying to psych me out, but what they were saying was true. I knew that Jasper had liked Angela, and that she had liked him. I knew that she had dumped him for whatever reason. But…did she really want him back? It was that little piece of information that made me cringe.

"So Mary, it looks like Jasper is just another thing you're not gonna get," Tanya smirked as she moved closer to me.

"Back off, Tanya. And stop talking about people as if they're possessions. It's really disgusting," I heard Bella's voice call. I turned my head towards the door and saw my best friend glaring at Tanya with her arms crossed.

"Pfft, whatever Swan," Tanya said with a roll of her eyes. She turned and walked out of the locker room with Lauren in tow. I turned to Bella and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks, Bells. They were really starting to annoy me,"

Bella gave me a sympathetic smile. "I heard what they told you about Angela…" she trailed off and I stiffened. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, Ali, but they're right. Angela does want to give her and Jasper another shot…you see they never actually went out because Angela did something stupid to offend Jazz…and now she's sorry about it," Bella explained as she began to change into her PE clothes.

"Oh" was all I managed to say. I felt the stab in my heart worsen, like someone was turning the knife.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Jasper doesn't like her that way anymore, I can tell. He totally likes you,"

I rolled my eyes. Of course Bella would say that. She was my best friend and hated to see me suffering. I didn't know why I was so upset over this whole Angela mess, though. Jasper and I were nothing but friends. I knew that. I tried to make everyone else see that. So, why was it that the fact that his ex-whatever it she was came back into the picture bothered me so intensely?

Bella sighed and patted my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go," she said as she ushered me out of the locker room.

We walked out together and saw that coach had basically given us a free day. We could either go out on the track and run, or stay inside and play volleyball. Bella bit her lip as she saw the options laid out before her. She wasn't the best volleyball player and she would probably end up hitting someone but if she ran she was most likely going to end up in the ER. She also knew that with my height impairment, I was definitely running.

I laughed, "Go ahead and play volleyball, Bells. I'll be fine on my own,"

Bella laughed and nodded her head. She then went over to join Kate- Tanya's sister, but a much, much better person. She was actually nice to us, even though we didn't really hang out.

I walked out of the gym and right before I reached the track I decided to warm up. I lifted my right foot, grabbed it and began to pull it up. I leaned forward slightly- balancing on one leg- to be able to stretch properly.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over me, and I glanced up just to see Jasper. My stomach felt like it was tied into one big knot. I quickly looked away and grabbed my other foot to stretch.

"Hey Ali," he said quietly. I wished he wouldn't call me that. It felt wrong…having him call me that after Angela arrived.

"Jasper," I responded coolly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on, Alice. You've been acting weird since lunch…"

"Oh. That," I shrugged. I couldn't deny that I had been acting strange. "It was just weird having someone else there," I said

"Oh," I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't believe me. "Well, what did you think about Angela?" he asked me.

I turned to him and gave him a small smile. "She's nice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta start running,"

I power walked to the track and started jogging the minute I stepped onto it. I quickly darted into a run and enjoyed the feeling of the wind in my face and sun on my skin. I was interrupted when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head just in time to see Jasper catch up with me.

"I wasn't finished talking to you," he explained with a soft glare.

"Really?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, really," he said. "Something is up with you, Alice. And I want to know what. Did Tanya and her goons do something to you?"

I scoffed. "I can handle Tanya…" was my only response.

After a few seconds of silence, Jasper finally spoke. "Well, then, what's got you in such a bad mood? I've never seen you like this before,"

"Well, Jasper, you haven't really known me long enough to be able to make assumptions on my moods," I answered.

He gave me a weird look- it was mix of hurt and shock. "I know that, but I thought considering the short time we've known each other that I knew you pretty well…"

"Maybe you don't," I snapped. I was getting annoyed with Jasper. I never thought that was even possible, but he kept trying to talk to me about Angela and I frankly didn't want to.

"What did I do to you?" he asked anger slowly rising in his voice.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything, okay Jasper? That's just it,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," I answered. I didn't know what I was saying to be honest. Jasper didn't do anything with what? He didn't do anything while Angela was obviously making advances towards him? He wasn't reacting negatively and he wasn't encouraging her either. It was impossible to tell what was going on in his brain! Did he like her or not, damn it?

"Alice. Why are you being like this? I've never seen you so confrontational! Come on, tell me what I did. Please?" He was begging. His voice sounded so upset- and not the mad kind either. He was hurt. It wasn't fair. Jasper didn't know what he did to me, but he was definitely taking advantage of me without knowing.

I sighed and slowed down to a jog so I could speak easier. "Really, Jasper, it's nothing. I guess I feel like I just got to know you and Rose and that all of a sudden Angela is here to take you guys both back to the way it used to be. I guess I felt a little…I don't know, replaced? Is that weird?" I said. It wasn't the whole truth…I felt immensely jealous even though I had no reason to.

Jasper grinned and laughed softly. "It's not weird at all, Ali. I was worried that you were mad at me about something, but don't worry. Angela's a good friend, and I'll admit that I even liked her back in Texas, but nothing's gonna change between us, okay? So, no need to worry"

I gave him a forced smile even though what I really wanted to do was cry. I knew nothing was going to change- we were friends and that's all we would ever be but hearing Jasper confirm it hurt. "Okay," I said.

Jasper seemed to be happy with the way our discussion had ended because he was fine with changing the subject to something else that was bugging me.

"So, for the dance on Friday, do you want to meet up here at school or do you want me to go pick you up?" he asked casually. Realization hit me. The dance- maybe Jasper wanted to go with Angela now…I mean, he had agreed to go with me, but that was more of a "pity" thing, right?

"Oh, we don't have to go together, you know," I said trying to give him a way out. Instead of relief, I saw hurt flash through his eyes. I quickly edited my words, "I mean, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to. I don't want to force you or anything. You could ask someone else…"

"Why? Did you find someone else you want to go with?" he asked hesitantly. I looked at him and shook my head. "No, no…but maybe you'd like to go with someone else?"

"Of course not, Ali. I want to go with you"

I stared at Jasper for a moment trying to understand what was going on inside that head of is. Why did he want to go with me? I wasn't anything special, and tons of girls had asked him. (I knew that little piece of information from Rose). Why didn't he want to go with anyone but me? It made no sense. I sighed and then shrugged. It wasn't my place to tell him who he could or couldn't go to the dance with. If he wanted to go with me for some absurd reason, who I was I to tell him no?

"Fine. I was just looking out for you"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. We were coming to the finish line so we both slowed down to take a rest. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked down at me. "Silly girl. You don't need to look out for me. But thanks," he smiled and then he gave me a peck on the cheek before letting go.

I felt the butterflies hit my stomach hard- it was like they were having a disco party rave in there. I even had to place a hand over my stomach to settle them down. Jasper didn't notice how stunned I seemed to be, thankfully, he was getting a bottle of water from his backpack. I touched my cheek and I sighed. I sat down right where I had been standing and laid back against the track. I breathed in and out slowly letting the sun's rays hit me. It felt nice and it helped me think.

I heard Jasper come and sit by me and then I felt something cold and wet touch my leg. My green eyes flew wide open and I sat up with an eek. "Jasper!" I exclaimed. I turned to him and smacked his shoulder but that didn't stop him from laughing.

"What? You were looking a little hot," he teased.

I blushed at the double meaning in his words that I knew I was imagining. It wasn't obvious though, since I was already flushed from my run. "You can be such a jerk sometimes" I muttered under my breath as I took the water bottle from his hands.

I unscrewed the cap and chugged down some water before I stopped. I felt Jasper's gaze on me and I turned to give him a questioning look. "What?"

He shrugged and lay back placing his arms under his head. "Coach isn't going to check up on anyone. He's gonna stay in his office filing paper work or something. We don't have to continue running" he said.

"So?"

"So, why don't you and I just lay here? Let's enjoy the sun, cloud-watch and talk. Okay?"

I looked at him for a moment. All the reason that I liked Jasper flew at me at once. He was sweet, caring, stubborn, handsome, thoughtful, funny…the list went on and on. I smirked at him.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. You just looked a little…" My smirk spread into a grin as held on to the water bottle- still without the cap. "HOT!" I shouted as I poured what water was left in the bottle all over her. He shouted as the coldness hit him and I immediately jumped up.

"Pay back, Hale!" I laughed. He smirked at me as he got up. "You are SO in for it!" he said as he began to chase me.

I ran off laughing. "You'll have to catch me first!"

I ran in zig zags and even did a few jumps and twirls in the air just to piss him off when suddenly arms wrapped around me and I fell onto the grass. I was laughing so hard I couldn't believe that he had caught up to me. I was one of the fastest runners in our grade. It was so surprising to have someone who could actually prove a challenge to me.

I felt his weight lift slightly as he allowed me to turn to face him. We were chuckling quietly and out of breath when we looked at each other. I felt the wind knocked out of me, and I stared into his beautiful hazel eyes. He stared at me with such a serious face; like he was deep in thought. My heart was beating so loud I swear he could hear it.

I cleared my throat and then turned me head to the side. His gaze was getting too much to bare. "Um, can you get off me now?" I murmured shyly.

Jasper blinked for a moment before he snapped out of it. "Oh! Yeah, of course" he chuckled nervously. We both stood up and then had a few minutes of just lying on the grass and staring at the sky. It took us a few more minutes to start talking, but once we did it was like nothing.

"That one looks like a rabbit eating a pizza" I said pointing out the strange cloud shape.

Jasper laughed. "You're so weird"

"You know it,"

* * *

_A/N:_ Let me know what you think about it! =D I like the little Jalice fluff towards the end. Enjoy it while you can! Drama approaching soon!


	8. Confusion

_A/N: _Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter is a filler and it bored me so much. Next chapter is the preparation for the dance and the chapter after that is the dance! And oh, the drama that will ensue. =P enjoy!

* * *

Different is a Good Thing

by 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 8: Confusion

Thursday came by much quicker than expected, and things were starting to fall into a routine again. Angela was floating around and trying to figure out where she belonged at Forks High so she would have lunch with us often. Bella was becoming good friends with her quickly. Something was bugging me with all of my friends- with the exception of Rosalie. They all seemed to genuinely like Angela, but something was holding them back from embracing her completely into the group and I couldn't figure out what it was for the life of me! It was so frustrating.

I was in last period with Edward. We were in Chemistry and going over something about balancing equations. It was all really boring actually. I looked down at my notes and started doodling something…whatever came to mind honestly. I kept looking up and drawing absent mindedly until I felt Edward jab me. I winced and I turned to give him a look as I rubbed my side. "What was that for?" I whispered.

Edward gave me a weird look before motioning down to my paper. I could feel his…confusion and worry. _What did I draw? _I thought as I glanced out at my paper.

I saw beautiful eyes staring back at me- not just any eyes. I knew whose eyes I had drawn…I had even started the rest of the face. _Alice…_ I thought with surprise. I glanced back at Edward with my mouth open. How do I explain to her brother that I had his sister on my mind hence I had started drawing her _subconsciously?_ I could feel my cheeks burn up.

Edward just stayed quiet and shook his head. He had a small smile on his lips. I tapped into his emotions and noticed he was amused, but he was still worried. "You're so weird, Jasper…" he paused. I knew he wanted to say more, but he suddenly closed his notebook and stood up. The bell rang the same moment he did and I jumped in surprise. "Time to go. You and Rose wanna come over?" he asked as he slung his book bag over his shoulder.

I collected my things and nodded. "Yeah, I'll just tell Rosalie…." I paused when I realized Angela hadn't been invited. I had promised the girl that I would walk home with her. It turns out Angela moved into a neighborhood just a block away from mine so I walked home with her a few times during the week. Edward sighed and gave me a knowing look. "Angela?"

I nodded, "I promised I'd walk her home today…I'll head over to your house right after okay?"

Edward shrugged, "Sure. I'll tell Rose and the others…"

"Thanks man" I smiled even though I felt weird. Edward was sending mixed emotions to me and it was all very confusing. Worry, happiness, amusement, fear, anxiousness, annoyance, a slight hint of anger? I couldn't figure out what was going through his mind.

Edward left without another word and I sighed. I wished that I could figure out what was going on with everyone. I knew that ever since Angela had come into town they all were acting weird. Around me, and around Angela. I just didn't get it. Had I done something? Had Angela? If Angela had done something she would've told me, and I would've realized something was wrong so that couldn't be it. So…what did I do to get everyone weird on me?

I sighed once again before I walked out of the classroom only to see my favorite pixie leaning against the wall by the door. I grinned as my mood was automatically lifted. Alice glanced up and smiled at me. "Hey Jazz!" she said.

She was happy I could tell that much even without my abilities. It made me smile; Alice had been in a mood of sorts. She'd be fine and then she'd be gloomy but she hadn't been happy since Tuesday. This again made me wonder about why everyone was acting so different. I shook the thought off for the moment.

"What's up?" I asked as she fell in step with me.

"Well, I was thinking since tomorrow's the dance we should skip the day. That's what the others were planning, but nobody wanted to tell you" she teased.

"Why not?"

Alice smiled hesitantly. "Angela. Everyone likes her and everything, but nobody wants her to feel like a seventh wheel," she began. I caught on quickly. They didn't want Angela to skip with us.

"Oh" I said. I wasn't exactly sure how to react to that. Angela was my friend, and I didn't know how I felt about my friends not liking her.

"Everyone likes her Jazz. Don't worry…it's just…complicated" Alice explained as if she read my mind. I raised an eyebrow at her trying to figure out exactly what she meant. She smiled and shook her head. "So are you in?"

I glanced at the girl beside me and nodded. "Yeah. I have to go now though" I said as I quickened my pace. Alice gave me a curious look, "Aren't you coming over to my place?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'm walking Angela home first"

Alice stopped in her tracks and gave her an odd look. I got a sudden shot of pain and I turned to look at her. Was she okay? "You okay, Alice?" I asked as I moved closer to her. She took a step back and looked down a moment. It looked as if she was collecting herself.

"I'm fine…I'll see you later, Jasper" she said quickly before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. I stared after her in wonder. Did I miss something? Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head and smiled when I saw Angela.

"Hi Jasper" she said. Her books were in her hand and she had her book bag on her shoulder.

"Hey Angela, ready to go?"

The brunette nodded and walked with me out of school. We saw Edward and the others gathered around the Volvo and the BMW. Angela waved at them, but only Bella returned her wave with a wave of her own and a small smile. I inwardly groaned. Could they be any more obvious? I knew that Alice said they all liked Angela, but from the way they were acting I didn't believe it one bit.

Angela sighed and glanced at me as they walked by. "Why don't they like me?" she asked quietly.

I looked down at the girl and hated seeing her so depressed. "They like you…" I was stopped by Angela's sudden glare. "Okay, I don't know….I don't think it has anything to do with you though…for some reason I think they're mad at me and taking it out on you"

Angela nodded her head. "Bella likes me. I know that, and she says that the others would like me too, if they only let go of their bias…but I don't know what that means"

"Well, I wouldn't put it passed Rosalie to be behind all this…you know how insane she can be" I said teasingly. I was hoping to lighten Angela's mood before I had to head back to Edward's place. She giggled and shook her head. "You're so stupid, Jazz" she said.

For some reason, it felt wrong to have her call me that. I didn't tell her that or anything, and I wasn't going to. Why should it feel weird? Jazz was my nickname; all my friends called me that. Sure, only Rose and Alice did anymore, but it was the most obvious nickname for my name. Angela used to call me that all the time before. I continued walking beside her in silence as I pondered this thought when suddenly Angela brought me out of my reverie.

"So, are you going with anyone to the dance?"

I smiled. "Yeah, Alice."

"Oh" she sounded disappointed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well, I wanted to go but…"

I smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry, Angela. I could ask one of the boys from class to go with you. It'd be a great way to meet new people"

Angela's cheeks turned red as she looked down at her feet. She glanced up at me from over under her glasses. "Actually, I wanted to go…but with you" she admitted. I stopped walking and stared at her in shock.

"What?"

She turned around and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jasper. You can't tell me you haven't noticed…I still like you…I want to give _us_ a try again"

"What?" I was in complete shock. She….wanted to be with me? What?

Angela sighed and crossed her arms. "I didn't know the idea was so surprising to you…I thought you hanging out with me so much meant you missed me…"

"Angela, I've been hanging out with you because you're my friend." I saw Angela wince. "You're new in town, and I thought it was only right that I showed you around and hung out with you, because that's what friends do"

She rubbed one of her arms and glanced up at me. "So, you wouldn't even consider giving us a try?"

I smiled at her weakly and wrapped my arms around her in a friendly hug. "I'm sorry, Angie, I can't believe I didn't realize your feelings…what a horrible empath I am right?"

"Yeah, but I forgive you. So, I think this embarrassing encounter has lasted long enough…I'm gonna go to the dance by myself…would you save me a dance at least?"

"Of course, Angie. I'm sorry for this whole mess" I sighed as I let go of her. She smiled at me and nodded her head. "Sure thing, Jazz…Jasper…I'll see you tomorrow"

Before I could say anything more the girl turned and crossed the street towards her house. I sighed and shook my head and turned heading towards the Cullen house. Boy, was I stupid.


	9. Preparations

_A/N:_ Hey guys! Twisty here with an update! =) The girls are getting ready for the dance! Their dresses are on my profile. :] Read and review please!

* * *

Different is a Good Thing

By 0TwistedAngel0

Chapter 9: Preparations

I bit my lip as I stared at my reflection in my bathroom mirror. I was still in my pajamas, but I could tell that we were going to have a lot of work to do. The girls were coming over here at ten to begin our beauty day and preparations for the dance tonight. We were going to get our nails and hair done and basically the whole she-bang! The boys were going over to Rosalie's place and basically pigging out until the dance. I let out a yawn and decided that I had to wake up Edward since it was already nine. I brushed my teeth first and then left my room. I tip-toed into his room and started jumping on his bed.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Eddie!" I shouted as I jumped up and down. Edward twitched but hid under his pillow. I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me bring out the cell phone…" I taunted. Suddenly, Edward sat up and grabbed my legs making me trip.

I let out a surprised laugh and I heard him chuckle. I glanced up at him. "Wake up, loser. You have to be at Rosalie's in an hour,"

"Ugh, okay…" he sighed as he lay back on his bed. I lay next to him and stared at the ceiling. "I'm nervous about tonight…" I whispered.

Edward turned his head to look at me. He didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me. If anyone else did that I would find it weird, but Edward always did that. He was really good at reading people so if he just stared at you for a while he was trying to like…read your mind. I stared back at my brother, and thought about how weird it was to have a twin. Someone who looked just like you. Even if we were fraternal twins anyone could tell the similarities between us.

"I'm worried about you" Edward finally said bringing me out of my reverie. I blinked my eyes and focused on him again. "Why?"

"You like Jasper."

I didn't try to deny it. I was slowly coming to terms with the fact that yes, I had a major crush on Jasper. Everyone else could see it…well, everyone but him.

"I can't seem to read him, Ali. I try and try, but it's like he's in his own little world all the time and he's not letting anything out. It frustrates me, and it frustrates me even more that he seems to care so much about Angela…and it hurts you. I don't like it" my brother admitted. I smiled at him. I really loved Edward because he was always so caring. He was always trying to look out for me, and he got upset when he couldn't.

"I know. I don't think there's anything we can do though…"

"You should tell him how you feel…"

"Yeah, right."

Edward turned around and held his head up in his palm. "I'm serious, Mary Alice. If you don't tell him soon, I will. I can't stand seeing what his obliviousness is doing to you." Edward told me sternly. I stared at him in surprise. "F-fine. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Edward gave me a look.

"I will! I just don't want the dance to be full of awkwardness, okay?"

Edward rolled his eyes but nodded. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head and yawned. I smirked and then plugged my nose as if I smelled something awful. "Ugh! Edward you seriously need a shower and some breath spray, bro!" I teased. Edward glared at me.

"Oh really? Is that so little sister?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he moved closer to me.

"Yeah, it is!" I laughed as I jumped off the bed. Edward jumped off after me and chased me all the way downstairs into the kitchen. Luckily, Mom and Dad were there to save the day.

"Edward Anthony! Stop chasing your sister!" Mom scolded him. "Look at you, you're a mess!"

"That's what I told him, Mom. I told him he needed to get ready and he just chases me like some animal!" I said dramatically pretending to faint into the chair across from Dad. Dad smiled and shook his head while Edward laughed. "Yeah, right. I'm going to get ready…" he announced as he headed back upstairs. I giggled as she stared at the food in front of me. Yum.

"Pancakes! Mom, you're the best!" I squealed as I dug into my breakfast.

"Mary? Why aren't you guys going to school today?" Dad asked me. I giggled and swallowed before answering. "The girls and I are going to have a spa day to get ready for the dance tonight. Rosalie and Bella are going to come over soon. It's going to be so much fun!" I told him.

"And the boys?"

"They're going over to Rosalie and Jasper's house and just having a "mental health day". They didn't think it was fair that the girls got to skip out and the boys didn't."

Dad made a face. Normally he didn't like me and Edward skipping out on school for no reason, but I guess he was going to let it slide this time because he just nodded his head. Dad took a sip of his coffee and then stood up.

"Well, I'm off to work. See you tonight, darling." He said as he gave my mom a quick kiss and then came to me and kissed my head.

"Be good, Mary, and have fun tonight, sweetie." He told me. I smiled and nodded my head. "Sure thing, Daddy. Have a nice day"

After that Mom sat down to eat breakfast with me, and Edward finally came out showered and smelling clean. He ate and gave us both kisses just like Dad had before heading off to Rosalie's. As he made his way to the door, I stood up to put away my plate into the sink.

"Hey Ali! Rose and Bella are here!" I heard Edward call out. I peaked my head into the hallway and saw Bella and Edward kissing in the front door. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Eww, gross!" I teased. Bella and Edward broke apart and Bella buried her head in Edward's chest like she always did when she was embarrassed.

Rose smirked and gave me a hi-five before turning to look at the adorable couple in front of us. "So, Eddie, my house is waiting for you. Jazz is half-asleep but when Emmett dropped Bella off he began to raid the fridge, so if Jazz went back to sleep Emmett can open the door for you" she smiled.

Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "Sure thing, Rose." He glanced down at Bella and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, love. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a kiss and then walked out towards the Volvo. Bella gave me a playful glare.

"Hi Bells." I smiled sweetly. She rolled her eyes and Rosalie laughed. Mom came out from the kitchen. "Hey girls. The salon called, and your nail appointment is still on for after lunch. Then your hair appointment is right after that, and then you have to pick up your dresses from the shop. You need any help?" Mom asked.

Bella shook her head but gave Mom a hug. "Hey Esme. Thanks for the offer, but we want to do it all ourselves."

"Yeah. It's going to be a total girl's night! It's going to be so fun!" Rose giggled. I smiled at them and Mom nodded. She gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and a hug before going back to the kitchen.

"So, let's go upstairs." I suggested.

We walked into my room and Bella closed the door while Rosalie turned on my stereo. Immediately the sounds of Bubba Sparxx's "Miss New Booty" started blaring out. They gave me a look and burst out laughing. "I was listening to some old music…you just have really bad timing." I informed them.

Rose gave me a smirk as she started dancing along to the song. "Aw! Was Ali practicing some hot new dance moves to show off?" she teased. Bella laughed and shook her head as she lay on the bed next to me.

"You are crazy."

"I agree with Bells. You're the only one who seems to be wanting to "show off her moves" here." I laughed.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous you can't shake it like this!" Rosalie said as twirled around my room. I laughed again.

"Get it right, get it right, get it tight!" she sang along. I shook my head. She grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed. "Show me what you got, Cullen!"

I shook my head and pulled Bella along with me. "Come on, Swan! If I'm doing this so are you!" I told her. Bella blushed but moved to the song awkwardly along with me. I giggled and we danced a couple of more songs like that before we fell to the floor laughing.

"That was fun." Rose said as she sat up. Bella nodded her head with a bashful grin. "Yeah. Hey, what time is it?"

"Eek! It's time for our nail appointment!" I said as I rushed to get up. I changed quickly into a t-shirt and shorts and then we ran downstairs. "Mom! We're heading off to the salon! See you later!" I called out as the three of us ran out the door.

We made it to the beauty salon just in time. We were going to spend the day there basically and I was glad that it was at my favorite salon in the entire universe. "Angelique's". It was the only salon in all of Forks that didn't treat me like a freak. Angelique was a doll and she was so tough and sassy. She refused service to anyone who was known to be mean to me, which was cruel because Angelique's salon was the best. It just made me love her all the more.

"Angelique!" I called out as we walked into her salon. I saw the tall redhead turn to face me and grin.

"Alice! Sweetie! How are you?" she asked pulling me into a hug.

"I'm doing great! We have appointments with Stefan." I told her. Stefan was one of her best stylists. Angelique shook her head. "Alice! Honey, you're insulting me. If you're coming into Angelique's salon, the person who will take care of you, is Angelique!" the woman said.

Bella and Rosalie laughed. Angelique looked over my head and smiled at them. "Bella…oh and who is your friend?"

"This is Rosalie Hale. She's new in town…"

"I'm her _date's_ sister" Rose said with a smirk as she grabbed a magazine off the rack.

"Date!? Oh, Ali, Ali, Ali, come, sit, sit" Angelique said as she dragged me towards the nail corner of salon. She sat on the other end and Bella and Rose sat on two empty chairs beside me.

"Now, explain, missy"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that. Jasper is my friend, and only my friend."

"He totally likes her Angelique, Alice is just in denial." Rosalie argued. I gave my friend a glare and the blonde just smirked at me.

"Ali! Why are you in denial? You're a beautiful girl, honey!" Angelique insisted as she began to file my nails.

"He likes this other girl that moved here. They had something before he moved here, and she still likes him." I explained. Angelique gave me a pout.

"That's a lie. Jasper totally likes Alice. He just doesn't know it," Bella said.

"How can that even happen?"

"Boys are oblivious. They don't notice things until it's spelled out for them, sometimes not even then." Angelique said.

Rose flipped through her magazine a bit before flipping her hair. "I don't like Angela. Sure, she's sweet, but she's hurt my brother before. I don't trust her not to do it again. Besides, you and him are made for each other, Alice"

I sighed. I hated that everyone was taking my side on this. I mean, sure, it was nice to be loved, but I felt bad that Angela was on the negative side. She did seem like a sweet girl. She was perfect for Jasper.

"Don't be mean to Angela just because of me, Rose."

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Alice, I like Angela, I do. I've told her that, but I can't completely welcome her with open arms when my best friend is hurting because of her." Bella said.

"She's not doing anything!" I protested as I told Angelique what color I wanted my nails: red, just like my dress.

"That's the problem." Rose said. "She's not doing anything so we have no reason to hate her. This gives Jazz all the more reason to not like us because he doesn't know why we don't like her."

"I like Angela!" Bella protested. Angelique laughed and shook her head stopping the two from bickering. She shook her head. "It's so nice that you have such entertaining friends, Ali. Now, listen to me…" she said as she leaned in.

"Forget about this Angela girl. You just focus on you and your man. Make him realize that he likes _you_. Forget the competition cause you're just gonna ruin your chances before you even try."

"That's what we've been trying to tell her!" Rose and Bella said in unison.

I shook my head and laughed. The rest of the afternoon went something like that. Bella and Rose would insist that I should make my move on Jasper, though I wasn't quite sure how to do that. We got our hair styled and said by to Angelique before picking up our dresses.

The girls and I had gone shopping in Port Angeles one of the days after-school and had picked up the most adorable dresses. Rosalie had gone with a classic black party dress. It had spaghetti straps and stopped just above the knee. Rosalie had great legs so the dress did great things for her figure. It was snug in all the right places and Rose looked even more like a supermodel than she did on any ordinary day.

Bella has always been fashion inept so we helped her out. We picked out a blue dress that looked stunning on her. Blue was Bella's best color and Edward loved it on her. It was the only reason that Bella bought the dress. She knew the things it would do to Edward to see her in it.

Finally, there was my dress. It was a red strapless cocktail dress with a black belt around the middle. It reached the middle of my thigh and it hugged my curves perfectly. It was the only dress I had to try on. I knew it was the one not only because it was perfect, but because it was the one in my vision. When I had been talking to Edward that morning I hadn't been completely honest. I was nervous about the dance, but not just because of Jasper. I was nervous because the vision I had about the dance. It was probably something silly, but I couldn't understand what would make me run out of the cafeteria crying. I shook my head and walked into my house. Mom greeted us and helped us with our make-up and jewelry. She even let me borrow her most precious diamond necklace. Daddy had given it to her on their first anniversary.

By the time all this was done it was 6:30pm and time to head over to the school. We girls decided to have a dramatic entrance like in all those teen movies so we just hung out in my room until the boys arrived.

"You guys look beautiful, honestly." I said as I stared at my two best friends. I grinned at them. "Today has been amazing. Thanks so much for this."

Bella and Rosalie rolled their eyes and came to sit on either side of me. They both wrapped an arm around me- Bella around my shoulders, Rose around my waist. They hugged me tightly. "Aw, don't get all sentimental on us now! You're going to ruin your make-up!" Rose teased.

Bella laughed and I joined her. Suddenly, Dad opened the door to my room and stopped. He smiled at us. "Why, girls, you all look lovely."

"Thanks Daddy" I blushed as Bella and Rose also thanked him. Dad shook his head and grinned. "Those boys won't know what hit 'em! Speaking of which, they're downstairs waiting for you."

Rose squealed and stood up. She turned to Bella and I. "Okay, here's how we're going down. I'm going down first, then Bella, then Alice."

"Why?"

"We have to have the dramatic affect woman! I know Emmett is into me, and Edward and Bella are practically married. You have to be the last one because Jasper has to be blown away. It's more suspenseful if you're the last one down the stairs." She explained slowly as if I was a child. I laughed and just decided to go along with it. We reached the top of the staircase and Rosalie cleared her throat. The guys looked up. They could only see Rosalie as she descended down the stairs. She grinned flirtatiously at Emmett as she reached the end.

Bella and I snickered. "Your brother looks like a fish, Bells." I teased. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Rose…you look….wow." Emmett said. I nodded at Bella signaling it was her turn.

She took a deep breath and held on to the railing to make sure she didn't fall in her heels. She smiled shyly as she saw Edward and he grinned at her. My brother's green eyes were filled with love. _'Aw, what a Kodak moment.'_ I gushed in my mind. They were so sweet together.

When Bella reached the end, Edward wasted no time in bringing her into his arms and kissing her.

"Hey!" I heard Rosalie protest. "We spent hours on her make-up! Don't ruin it before the party!" she hissed. Edward chuckled. "Where's Alice?"

Rosalie smirked. "Attention ladies and gents! It is my pleasure to introduce to you Miss Mary Alice Cullen!" Rosalie said gesturing towards the top of the stairs. My hands started trembling as I made my way down the stairs. All eyes were on me and I could've killed Rosalie for her stupid introduction. My eyes landed on Jasper and I saw his eyes were fixated on me. My cheeks were pink by this time and I stopped at the end of the staircase. My eyes never left his. I felt like I was hypnotized.

He came towards me and handed me a single red rose. I blushed even harder. "Aw, Jazz. Thanks. You didn't have to…" I trailed off under his gaze. It was so intense I was having trouble breathing.

"You look beautiful." He said. I smiled and looked down giggling. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

"All right, now everyone picture!" Mom said bringing out the camera. We took a few pictures in couples and then a few group pictures before Edward said we had to get going if we wanted to make it to the dance on time.

Rosalie scoffed as she held on to Emmett's arms. "Edward, haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?" she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder with a smirk. We all laughed and divided into our groups. Edward and Bella in the Volvo, Emmett and Rose in Emmett's Jeep Wrangler, and Jasper and I in Rosalie's BMW.

And so the night began…

* * *

_A/N:_ Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing! =) Oh, and for that last bit, I would put on "Run, Don't Walk" by Hey Monday. This song is the inspiration for the end of the chapter and for the next chapter. Maybe you'll be able to guess what happened in Alice's vision? Ciao for now lovelies!


	10. The Sadie Hawkins Dance

A/N: Hey guys! Can you believe it? I'm actually UPDATING Different is a Good Thing! Are you in shock? Okay, let me give you a minute to catch your breath…are we good? Okay then! So I was two weeks in Chicago and came back last week. I would've updated sooner but Word wasn't cooperating with me. Also, you might have had to wait long for an update if it weren't for twilight2muchx3! She is officially my harasser. 3 (That's a term of endearment btw!) She's the one who is going to hassle me whenever I need to update this story! :D

So without further ado…(hm…what is ado anyway?) here is Different is a Good Thing!

Dedication: for twilight2muchx3. You care so much about this story and I love the fact that you put me in my place when I've kept you guys waiting too long! So this is for you! I hope you like it!

* * *

Different is a Good Thing  
by 0TwistedAngel0  
Chapter 10: The Sadie Hawkins Dance

It took us only a few minutes to arrive at the school. Forks was a small town and there was never much traffic around. Even though I was doing my best not to show it, I was extremely nervous. Edward and Emmett had nothing to worry about but I on the other hand had a whole bunch to worry about. Angela was going to the dance, and she still liked me. It was so mind blowing to think that. She was the one who broke _my_ heart and she was still pining after me? It was just weird, and a little bit messed up. Did she think I was just going to jump back into her arms?

However, when I saw Alice come down those stairs- I forgot all about Angela. All I could do was stare at Alice. I knew she was beautiful, but seeing her all dolled up…man she was just breath taking. We were in Rosalie's car, and it was quiet. It wasn't uncomfortable or weird in any way though. We were both just happy sitting next to each other and didn't feel the need to fill the silence.

I grinned as we arrived just outside of the school's cafeteria. I glanced at Alice beside me and she felt my gaze on her. She turned her head to look at me, and smiled sheepishly at me. I found it so adorable. I quickly got out of the car and made my way to her door. I opened it for her and then bowed for her slightly. Alice laughed and I could swear I saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"You are such a dork, Jasper." She said as she got out.

I grinned at her. "Thank you for noticing, Ali."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Stop being weird…" she attempted to keep a straight face but she just ended up laughing again. "You know, you look really beautiful…" I told her. I loved hearing her laugh and I had missed it. Alice hadn't been her cheerful self as much for the past few days and it worried me. Alice looked at me with a thoughtful expression on her face before headlights flashed in our faces.

We turned and saw that the others had arrived. Emmett hopped out of his Jeep and helped Rose get down without doing damage to her dress. I could have laughed at my sister's expression, but I found it wise for my safety not too. She really seemed like she liked Emmett, and he seemed to be perfect for her. Bella quickly made her way to Alice and whispered something in her ear. Alice blushed and then smacked Bella's shoulder slightly. Bella glanced at me and smirked before she went to catch up with Edward.

I glanced down at the girl next to me and raised an eyebrow at her. "What was that all about?"

Alice shook her head. "Bella was being dumb…let's go inside, okay?" she said obviously embarrassed over whatever Bella had said. _'Hmm…I'll have to ask Bells later…'_

I linked arms with Alice and walked into the cafeteria. I looked around and smiled slightly. The cafeteria looked just like it did during the day with the exception of a few more streamers and balloons and of course a disco ball. I heard Rose laugh.

"Wow. As if Forks High couldn't get any tackier?"

Alice and I looked behind and saw Rosalie…but without Emmett.

"Where's Em?"

Rosalie made a hand motion towards the snack table. "He went to get me something to drink. I was just on my way to sit down with Bella and Edward. We're over there." She said as she continued to glide passed us. I shook my head. Alice smiled and followed after her. We all sat down together and talked. It was like hanging out at one of our houses. Emmett was cranking jokes, Edward was being a smartass and everyone else was just enjoying the entertainment.

I let my eyes wander around the room for a moment in case Angela was around. I didn't want to ignore her, but I wasn't sure exactly what I could say to her. I had promised her a dance though. I just didn't want her to catch me off guard.

"Hey Jazz…" I heard Alice's voice whisper. I turned to look at her and smiled at her.

"Yeah?"

I saw her glanced down at her lap for a moment before looking up. Even in the dark lighting I could tell she was nervous. "Do you…I mean…you don't have to…but I was wondering if…if…maybe you would…"

I gave her a confused look as I tried to figure out what she wanted to say. Suddenly I saw Rosalie behind her making weird motions with her hand. Rose was swinging back and forth and then motioning towards Alice. Finally, I caught on to what my sister was saying. I looked down at Alice with a small smile. She was still stuttering. How cute…

"Alice, would you like to dance?" I asked as I stood up and extended my hand out to her.

Alice smiled graciously and took my hand. The song that was playing was something fast paced and fun…but of course, I had no idea what song it was. I didn't really keep up with the music that was "in". Alice seemed like she knew the song though… she was singing along.

"My lips like sugar, this candy got you sprung, so call me your sugar…you love you some! I'm sweet like…" she sang as she bopped along to the song. I was mesmerized as Alice swung her hips all over the dance floor. I kept dancing so that my staring wasn't obvious, but she eventually caught me and stopped moving abruptly.

She glanced down obviously embarrassed and I let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, Alice. You caught me off guard…I didn't know you could dance like…"

"A slut?"

My eyes widened at the words she chose. "Of course not! That was the last thing on my mind Alice…I can't believe you'd even say that!"

Alice laughed and shook her head. A small smirk worked it's way onto her face as she gained confidence. "I saw the way you were looking at me, Jasper. I have a feeling I wasn't too far off…" she teased. Now it was my turn to feel embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered. She giggled and the song came to an end. It was replaced almost immediately by a slow song. I glanced at Alice. "Would you still like to dance?"

Alice nodded her head and moved closer to me. My heart began to race as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands placed themselves just under my shoulder blades. I was almost in awe as I realized how tiny and delicate she was.

_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I found my best friend_

I stared at Alice as she hesitantly rested her head on my chest. I pulled her closer against me and I could swear that she could hear my heart racing. I just couldn't come up with anything to say. I wanted so badly to tell Alice what I was feeling… I wanted Alice to know that the song was explaining everything that was going through my head and heart.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home_

I had to do it now. I had to tell Alice how I felt otherwise I would go crazy. I had to tell Alice that I liked her. The thought surprised me because it wasn't until a moment ago that I had admitted it to myself. I nudged her slightly and Alice pulled back to look up at me. "What?"

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

I opened my mouth and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. _'God help me, if it's Emmett I am going to kill him…'_

I looked over my shoulder and saw a sheepish looking Angela. Why now?

"Hi Jasper…you know that dance you promised me?"

Alice pulled away from me almost immediately. She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was shielding herself…shielding herself from what? Angela? I sighed and turned to face her. "Yeah Angela…I remember…actually…" I began but Angela interrupted me. She glanced at Alice.

"Can I cut in?"

Alice didn't even hesitate in her response. "Sure thing, he's all yours…"

"Alice wait!"

She didn't listen to me though and she hastily went off to join our friends. I sighed and glanced down at Angela. She was wearing a sparkly purple cocktail dress that reached the middle of her thigh. Her hair was in loose waves around her face and she looked very pretty. I didn't have the heart to reject her twice in one week.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she (being very tall) was able to wrap her around my neck. We swayed to the music in silence, but it wasn't that effortless heart stopping silence like it had been with Alice. The song didn't have any meaning anymore now that Alice was out of my arms. As soon as the song was over, I needed to rush over to Alice and let her know that Angela wasn't important to me anymore.

Angela glanced up at me with a determined look on her face. "Jasper…I know you say you didn't think about giving us a try…but I think we need to do something before you can totally deny me…"

I gave her a weird look. "Angela…please don't make this any harder than it is? You're my friend. We might have been something more at one point, but right now…"

I was interrupted when she kissed me. Angela Webber kissed me. I was stunned and as soon as I realized what was happening I pulled my hands away from her waist and took a step back. "Angela, I'm sorr…"

Once again I was interrupted but this time I heard Bella's voice call out "ALICE!"

I whipped my head around just in time to see Alice running out of the cafeteria. "Alice…"

I turned to look at Angela and saw her standing there with tears in her eyes. When she met my eyes she let out a laugh. It was heart breaking to see my friend like that. "What are you looking at me for you dope? Go after her!" Angela said shooing me away. I nodded my head before apologizing once again and running after Alice.

* * *

_A/N: _Well guys! What do you think? Do you like it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let me know in a review! If I get enough reviews, I might update in a few days! The story is coming to an end…I think I'll have 2 or 3 more chapter and then it's all over! Wow. I'm so close to finishing a story, it's scary. xD If I finish Different is a Good Thing, it'll be the first story in the history of my writings to ever be finished. :] So, review!


	11. Hurt

A/N: Hey there readers! :] I'm glad you all enjoyed my last update! I loved the response I got from you guys…although I do get sad when you guys start hating on Angela. xD I guess that means I'm doing a good job with the story though if you guys get so excited. But yes, here's the new chapter of Different is a Good Thing!

* * *

Different is a Good Thing  
by 0TwistedAngel0  
Chapter 11: Hurt

I ran out of the cafeteria as fast as my legs could carry me. I don't know why I was reacting this way; all I knew was that there was suddenly a huge pain in my chest. It was growing stronger every second and I had to get away from _them_. Tears began to blur my vision badly as I continued to run. I heard footsteps behind me- probably Bella or Edward or both coming to check up on me. I ran down the stairs and all the way to the parking lot before I tripped. _'Damn it, just like my vision…'_ I thought angrily.

I knew that somebody was going to be touching my shoulder any second now. As if on cue, the gravel crunched and there was an added wait on my shoulder. I moved my shoulders angrily.

"Alice…" I heard his voice. What the hell did he want? Couldn't he see that I was in no mood to deal with him? He didn't know how I felt about him, but did that mean he was completely oblivious to the fact that I was upset? Couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Alice," he repeated again.

"Leave me the **fuck **alone, Jasper." I swore at him. I glared up at him and helped myself up to my feet again. He seemed stunned my use of language. I usually wasn't the type of girl who swore all the time. Jasper took a step back raising his hands defensively. I let out a bitter laugh at that. As if I could do anything to him.

"Please, just let me explain…"

"I don't want explanations, Jasper, I want to be left _alone_," I hissed at him. Everyone started coming out of the cafeteria, and I cursed under my breath. I saw Tanya leading everyone outside. Could she be a bigger bitch? I doubted it. I did my best to wipe under my eyes, but I knew I couldn't hide the fact that I had been crying.

Tanya crossed her arms and smirked triumphantly at me. "Told you so, _Mary_," she said. Just like in my vision, I had no idea what she was talking about. Suddenly, my thoughts drifted back to the day that Angela had arrived at school…the confrontation in the girl's locker room. My eyes watered again and I let out a strangled sob. I covered my face and turned away.

Jasper moved to comfort me but I stepped back away from angrily. "Don't you even _think_ about coming near me, **Jasper Hale**." I warned him as I gritted my teeth. I heard Emmett and Rosalie's voices speak to the crowd.

"All right you jackasses, go back inside. There's nothing to see here. Go back to your party!" Rosalie shouted angrily at the students. Emmett echoed her sentiments and everyone slowly went back to the cafeteria. Tanya stayed back a bit and smirked at me.

"Maybe next time, you'll stay in your place, Cullen," she said tauntingly.

"Tanya, go suck a dick why don't you?" Rosalie said as she moved closer to the girl. Luckily for Tanya, Emmett held the feisty girl back. He murmured something to Rose and then let her go. Bella and Edward were at my side immediately. Bella wrapped her arms around me. Edward was glaring at Jasper and I shuddered. My brother wasn't one for violence, but he could be quite scary when he wanted to.

Jasper let out an exasperated sigh. "Edward, please, let me talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, Jasper. I'm not going to force my sister to do anything she doesn't want to do. You're being extraordinarily cruel to her, and I don't like it."

"Cruel? I haven't done anything!"

"Jasper, you cannot tell you're blind."

"Edward, stop it." I whimpered. He glanced back at me and our green eyes met. Edward sighed and ran hand through his hair. He glared back at Jasper. "Go back to the party." He told him.

"Edward…"

"Jasper. I think you better listen to him. If you don't, I might have to get involved and I don't think Rose would like it if I kicked your ass right now…" Emmett said as he moved closer to me. Rosalie glared at Emmett.

"I think Jasper should be able to explain himself…" Rosalie said. She glanced at her brother but I didn't follow her gaze. I couldn't look at him right now.

"I don't want an explanation. I want him to leave me the hell alone, okay?" I said sternly. Rose glanced at me and her tough face softened. I could tell she was conflicted. She loved her brother, but she loved me too. She didn't know who to defend. Rose sighed and then wrapped an arm around her brother. It hurt me to see her side with him.

What did I expect though? If I had to choose between Bella and Edward, I couldn't go against my twin. I looked away and wrapped my arms around Bella and hugged her tightly. I let out a pathetic whimper. I wanted to kick myself. Why was I being so weak? Why was I allowing seeing Jasper and Angela…kiss…destroy me like this?

"Come on Jasper. Give her some space…" I heard Rosalie say. I didn't look up to see Jasper's reaction. I heard the gravel crunch again and guessed they were leaving.

"Ali, sweetie? Do you want to leave?" Bella whispered as she stroked my back comfortingly.

I shook my head. I didn't want to be weak. I didn't want to be pathetic. I was going to have to go to school and see Jasper and Angela…

I shook my head again trying to push that image out of my mind. I had to prepare myself for what was obviously in store. "I want to stay." I whispered.

"Alice, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. We can go home right now." Edward encouraged.

I looked up at him and then at my best friends. Bella and Emmett. I loved them so much for being here with me. "I want to stay. I need to do this, Edward. Please?" I looked at him pleadingly. He sighed again and nodded. Emmett threw an arm over my shoulder and gave me a half-hug. I smiled weakly up at him.

"Thanks Em."

"Anytime, shortie."

So, we walked back into the cafeteria arms linked. Everyone was dancing, and having fun. I noticed Angela in a corner looking positively depressed. It irked me. Why the hell was she depressed? She had won. She had won a competition I shouldn't have been a part of in the first place. I looked away angrily and realized Jasper and Rosalie were at our old spot. My feet froze in place and Emmett and Bella looked me curiously. I shook my head.

"We need another spot." I whispered as I pointed to Jasper and Rosalie. As if feeling my gaze on him, Jasper turned to me. I lost my breath and I gazed into his beautiful eyes. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I had to look away. It hurt too much. Edward stood in front of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay, little sis." He muttered into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and I sniffled. "Thanks, Eddie."

He pulled back and gave me a playful glare. "You're lucky you're my sister and I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too, big bro."

Bella and Emmett laughed. "Aww!" they cooed together as they hugged each other. I laughed and opened my arms and motioned for them to come to me. They surrounded me and I took in a deep breath. I could do this. I was hurt, but I had been hurt before. With my friends, and my brother I could get through anything.

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know, but it's mostly a filler chapter. Drama and stuff next chapter and finally the epilogue! I can't believe I'm almost finished with this story! So exciting and sad at the same time! :] Please review!


	12. Confessions

_A/N:_ Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! I thought you guys should know this is _technically_ the last chapter of "Different is a Good Thing". There will be one more chapter added after this one, but that'll be the epilogue. :] So, I'm going to cut all the chit-chat short, and get to work!

* * *

Different is a Good Thing  
by 0TwistedAngel0  
Chapter 12: Confessions

I sat in that corner with Rosalie staring at my hands pathetically. My mind was racing and my heart was aching. I desperately wanted to go over to Alice and explain that it was all just a horrible misunderstanding. I wasn't sure why Alice was so upset over Angela kissing me, and even after I tuned in to her emotions all I could feel was her angst. It was horrible. I buried my face in my hands as if willing this all to be just a bad dream. I prayed that when I lifted my head again everything would be back to the way it had been a week ago. I felt Rosalie stroke my back comfortingly and I glanced at her. She gave me a sad smile, and I felt how conflicted she was.

"It's not your fault, Rose. They'll understand." I told her. Rosalie scoffed and let out a laugh. I didn't get it and gave her a look. "What's so funny?"

"You, Jasper. You're the one whose broken hearted, and yet you're trying to comfort me?"

I smiled slightly. I shook my head and then let out a sigh. "I have to talk to her, but she just won't listen…"

"Well, what happened exactly?" Rosalie asked as she sat up straight and motioned for me to do the same. I mimicked her actions and began to explain.

"I was dancing with Alice, and then Angela asked if she could cut in…" I began. Rosalie was quick to interrupt.

"How could she? That little bitch!"

"Hey!" I snapped. I didn't like hearing my sister calling my friend a bitch. Angela didn't deserve that. "She's not a bitch. I promised Angela a dance yesterday. She just had really sucky timing." I explained. Rosalie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I felt how pissed off she was. She just wasn't going to let go of her anger any time soon. It amazed me how Rosalie was the only person whose emotions I could read without trying. It was like I was constantly linked to her. Rosalie once said that maybe it was because she was my twin.

Whatever it was, Rose was the unlucky person who had to deal with the fact that I knew every emotion that went through her. It was unlucky for me as well seeing how temperamental my sister can be. I thought back to middle school where Angela had told Rosalie she didn't know how she could handle not having any privacy. Angela didn't understand my powers back then and she hadn't given me a chance to explain. Just like Alice was doing right now.

The thought made me worry. What if when Alice found out what I was, she would be turned off at the idea of lack of privacy? Would she let me explain that my power didn't work like that? I had to focus on someone to feel their emotions; I had to in a way break through their shield? I shook his head. Alice wasn't like that. Alice was understanding, and kind and friendly. I sighed again and Rose send me a wave of annoyance. I snapped my head at her.

"What?"

"While you're sulking in self-pity, you're letting Alice get into her head that you don't like her. You have to find a way to let her know, _she's_ the one you're interested in. Not Angela." Rosalie said. I nodded my head. I had to do something…but what?

Suddenly, our attention was drawn to the stage that had been built for the live band that was playing. Tanya stood there grinning in her extremely revealing dress and way too much make-up. She was holding a microphone and she looked like a deranged version of a happy child on Christmas.

"Everyone, can I have your attention for a moment?"

"What's the hoe bag up to now?" I heard Rose mutter beside me. All eyes landed on Tanya and you could tell that she was enjoying it. I didn't need to be an empath to figure that out.

"You must all be aware of the little incident we had a few moments ago…" she began. My eyes widened. She wouldn't dare. I scanned the crowds to find Alice's face and I saw her looking shocked. I glanced back up at Tanya to see what she was going to do.

"I know you're all confused as to what exactly went on, and I being your ruling Queen Bee am delighted to share with you what I know." She smirked. "You see, little Miss Mary Alice Cullen has always been an outcast here right? Well, when our two gorgeous Hale twins arrived at Forks, _Mary_ felt a ray of hope when her freaky little eyes landed on dear Jasper Hale. He befriended her out of pity or insanity or whatever, but the point is that act of kindness made Little Mary fall in _love_," Tanya paused to let out an exaggerated and patronizing "aww".

"So, when our newest addition to Forks High joined up this week, things got a little more interesting. Our little darling, Angela Webber, turns out to be an old flame of Jasper's and once they were reunited the sparks were flying once again. So tonight, Angela danced with Jasper and they shared a sweet kiss. Well, Mary saw this and flew into the little hissy fit you saw. How cute is that?" Tanya smirked. "Can we get a spotlight on Mary?"

The spotlight hit Alice and I couldn't believe anyone could be so cruel. Why weren't the chaperones stopping her? They all seemed to be surprised at what was going on. I heard Rose hiss some profanities, but I wasn't really paying attention. My eyes were on Alice. The poor girl was frozen in shock under the spotlight. She kept looking around as the entire cafeteria was staring at her.  
I noticed Tanya smirk and lean forward a bit as if she was hovering over Alice.

"Silly little Mary. Why would Jasper Hale ever want a _freak_ like you?"

Right there was my limit. I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed through the crowd and jumped on the stage frightening Tanya. I glared at her with a look so cold I felt her fear bursting out of her. "Give me the damn microphone." I said as I snatched it out of her hands. I turned to face the student body angrily.

"What is wrong with you people? How can you all just stand around and watch Tanya hurt an innocent person like that?" I scolded them. I shook my head in disgust. "Do you not realize that you're tormenting one of the sweetest, and kindest souls in this town?"

"You are all either afraid of Alice Cullen, or you hate her but for what? What is it about her that makes you guys fear her so much? Is it because Alice is so sweet? Is it because she never does anything for herself? Is it the fact that she has known all of you her entire life, and that she still doesn't hate you guys?

"Is it the fact that Alice can beat any one of you guys at sports? Is it because she has a laugh that's so contagious, when you hear it you can't stop laughing yourself? Is it because she gives the best advice, and she's always willing to help anyone even if they don't even give her the god damn respect she deserves?

"No, you guys are all afraid to her because Alice is different. Alice has a talent that no one else here has. She can see things that are going to happen in the future. Whether you believe her or not, it's what she does. Why do you all think that's such a bad thing? Why does it scare you that she can do something, you can't? Why is it that because you all found out she's a tiny bit different, you are all so willing to shun her out?

"Alice has lived here her entire life. She's been friends with most of you, but when she shared with the town that she was different, you guys turned your back on her. Alice is different, there is no hiding that. But who said different is a bad thing? I, for one," I said pausing to look for Alice. She was still in the same spot, the light hitting her face as she stared at me with tears in her eyes. I didn't know what kind of tears they were but she was listening to me. This was my chance to explain to her what happened.

"…think that Alice Cullen is amazing. She's talented, she's smart, she's beautiful, and she's kind hearted. I also want to let you guys know that Tanya got a few things wrong. When my sister and I arrived here, we didn't befriend the Cullens and Swans out of pity. We became friends with them because they were one of the few decent people in this town. When I met Alice, I was immediately drawn to her, and when I learned about her power, she just became all the more interesting to me. She swept me off my feet.

"I've been going crazy over this girl since I got here, and tonight when I was working up the nerve to tell her how I feel, I was interrupted by an old friend. Angela did kiss me, but she's not the one that I wanted to kiss tonight. Alice, I wanted to kiss you and tell you how much you drive me crazy." I said. My palms were sweating and I stared at her face. She seemed to be in shock.

"I also have one more thing I want to say to you guys before I give up the microphone. You all have mixed feelings towards Alice. But let me ask you guys a question," I pointed out to Mike who was standing near the stage.

"Mike, you think I'm a pretty cool guy, right?"

Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. You're cool, I guess."

I nodded and then pointed at Tyler. "You think the same, Tyler?"

The guy nodded his head but gave no reply. I asked a few more people and then took a breath. It was now or never. If I ever wanted Forks to accept me, and if I ever wanted to prove to Alice how much she meant to me I had to do this. My eyes connected with Rosalie's for a moment and I saw her covering her mouth in shock. I felt though how immensely proud she was. She was encouraging me to go on. When I saw my sister nod her head, I felt like I was ready.

I looked for Alice in the crowd again and she was still staring at me. I smiled at her. "If you guys think I'm cool, then you'll have to admit Alice is amazing. Alice might be a psychic, but I'm an empath- I can feel people's emotions." I clarified for those who didn't know the term.

The cafeteria gasped in unison and the whispers began to erupt. "If you guys think I'm still cool, I'll be glad to hang with you. You can come sit with Alice and I during lunch. Maybe you'll think twice next time you're walking down the hall and see Alice. Maybe you'll say hi and get to know the amazing person she is. Thanks guys, let's go back to the dance." I nodded and then gave the microphone to the lead singer of the band.

I jumped off the stage and Rosalie pulled me into the tightest hug she was capable of. "Oh my gosh, Jazz! I have never been prouder of you in my life! That took so much courage to come out in front of the entire school." She gushed. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Thanks, Rose. I need to get to Alice now though," I said as I pulled back.

"I'm right here." I heard the most angelic voice on the planet whisper. I turned and saw Alice giving me a sheepish smile. I stared at her in awe and grinned. "Alice."

Rosalie giggled. "I'll leave you to alone." She passed Alice and gave her a bear hug before heading off with a mischievous aura. I briefly wondered what she was up to until Alice moved forward to me closing the distance between us. I looked down at her and she stared up at me.

"Did you really mean what you said?" she whispered. I nodded my head.

"I meant every single word I said up there on that stage, Alice. You're breathtaking, I'm an empath and I want to kiss you so badly right now." I admitted to her. I didn't know where the bold streak was coming from, but I was being honest with her, with myself, with everyone. It felt freeing.

"You're an empath…" Alice said as if she was testing out the sound. She looked up at me her green eyes sparkling. "If you're an empath, how couldn't you tell I've been head over heels for you for a while now?"

I smiled. "Everyone has a shield. I do too. If I want to read someone's emotions, I have to break through my shield and theirs. I can't really do that all the time, so I can only read someone's emotions when I focus on them. Every time I focused on your emotions, I only felt that you were upset. I didn't understand…gosh, I was so stupid…"

Alice put a finger on my lips and I shivered…totally in a good way. She smiled. "I find that cool. You'll have to explain it to me better later…"

I gave her a strange look. "Later?"

She nodded. "Right now, you owe me dance…" she said. I listened to the music playing and was disappointed to hear a fast song.

"Don't you want to wait a little…for maybe a slower song?" I hinted. Alice smirked and grabbed my hand. "I have connections…" she said as she pulled me to the dance floor and motioned towards the stage. I glanced over my shoulder and laughed when I saw Emmett talking to the band.

"What are they going to play?"

Alice smiled and sang along as the music began to play. "_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye_"

I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her tightly. I was never going to hurt her and I was never saying goodbye. She smiled and sang the lyrics to me. My heart raced as she leaned her head on my chest.

"_But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep."_

"Alice…" I began.

"Hmm?"

"I really like you…a lot."

She giggled. "I like you too…a lot."

I paused in our swaying and pulled back a bit. She lifted her head and stared into my eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

Alice's eyes widened and I could've sworn I saw a blush on her cheeks as she laughed softly. "I don't know, can you?" she teased.

I chuckled and then cupped her cheek before leaning down slowly. I gave her plenty of time to think if she really wanted to do this. As my lips were a few centimeters from hers I heard her gasp quietly and then she pushed her lips up to mine fiercely. I kissed her softly but with every fiber of my being. We pulled away after moment and stared at each other.

"Wow." I said. Alice grinned sheepishly. "Wow is right."

Suddenly we heard a scream throughout the cafeteria and jumped. Everyone looked around for the source of the scream and then we heard a bunch of laughter. I saw Bella on the stage with the band and she took the microphone. She grinned at everyone.

"Hey guys, well, I thought you'd all like to be informed of the little incident that occurred a moment ago. You see, Tanya Denali decided to mess with my best friend. And my friends and I well we didn't like that at all. So, we decided to get even and give her a little of what she's been dishing out to everyone for years." Bella said mocking the way Tanya had spoken earlier. I was surprised. Bella was normally the shy one, but apparently when it came to Alice she didn't play around.

"Lights please!"

The spotlight landed on Tanya Denali alright, but it was Tanya covered in cake and soaking wet from what I guessed was the punch from the snack table. Her makeup was running down her face and her hair was all over the place. Besides the ruined Tanya, Rosalie stood in between Edward and Emmett smirking. She waved at everyone and then turned to Tanya and spoke loudly for everyone to here.

"Tanya, honey. I know you're the "big bad bitch" around the school, but sweetie, there's a new bitch in town."

Tanya glared at my sister. "You whore! You…"

Tanya wasn't able to get another word out because Rosalie slapped her so hard, I was surprised Tanya's head didn't come spinning off. I heard Alice gasp in surprise as well as half the cafeteria. Tanya looked in shock and then she ran off screaming. Lauren and Jessica followed after her giving quick glares to Rosalie. I laughed and shook my head. I looked down and saw Alice giggling. God, she was beautiful.

"Alice?"

She looked up at me with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Alice looked surprised but a smile slowly made its way onto her face. She squealed and then attacked me.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she giggled. I picked her up and swung her around making her squeal and cling to me harder. I lifted her up so that we were face to face. I smiled at her and then leaned in to kiss her again.

What a night.

* * *

_A/N:_ Okay guys! There it is! The epilogue is next. Gosh, I'm tired. It's 5:21am and I've been typing for two hours. I hope you appreciate it! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like! All feedback is welcome. I'm tired. School starts on Thursday (which technically is tomorrow) and I have so much to do! I'll stop rambling to you now. Review! Review! Review! :]


	13. Epilogue

_A/N:_ Well guys…this is it. The epilogue of Different is a Good Thing. I can't believe it. I actually FINISHED a story. It's amazing! Gosh, this…I can't explain how freaking happy I am right now! Here you go guys! Enjoy it! I know I sure enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Different is a Good Thing  
by 0TwistedAngel0  
Epilogue

It was crazy how much things could change in just four weeks; a month. Life for me had done a complete 180; it was just amazing. At the Sadie Hawkins Dancer, Jasper stayed by my side the rest of the night. We danced, we joked, and we just had a fantastic time together. At the end of that night, Jasper took me to the park and we watched the stars together and he asked me to be his girlfriend. It didn't exactly take me by surprise, but the way he did it was sweet. I had been looking up at the stars and we had been explaining to each other our dreams for the future. We grew quiet for a moment, and then he just whispered.

"Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him in surprise, and as soon as the shock wore off I blurted out a very eager, "YES!"

It's been a month since that night; that magical night that changed everything. Since Jasper gave his speech the school has been treating me differently. When I'm in the hallway people I haven't talked to in years just give me a smile and say "hi." A few people even stop me to ask me how my day has been. People took what Jasper said to heart and actually listened to his advice. It stunned me how big an influence my _boyfriend_ had on people. I smiled softly to myself at the thought. Boyfriend.

I walked down the hallway and waved at Kate as she walked by with her friends. I opened my locker and began to put my books away when arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and leaned back into the chest that I had gotten to know well. I glanced up and grinned at Jasper. His eyes sparkled as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jasper said as he let go and leaned against the lockers. I giggled as my cheeks heated up.

"Morning."

"Rosalie texted me to let me know that she and the others are in the back catching some sun. Shall we?" Jasper said as he offered me his arm. I smiled and closed my locker door.

"We shall." I said doing my best to imitate an English accent. I laughed afterwards since it did not come out at all the way I wanted it to. I was laughing a lot more these days. Everything was just looking up in my life. We walked out to the back of the school and saw everyone sitting on tables and sun bathing. It was a sunny day in Forks which was very rare.

We walked passed Tanya and her flunkies on our way out and they didn't even spare us a glance. Ever since the dance Tanya had been dethroned and even if she didn't admit it to herself everyone else knew she had no power over the school anymore. However, this is high school, so _someone _has to be the queen bee right? Who's our new leading monarch? I'll give you one guess.

"Hey guys took you long enough." Rosalie said as she crossed her legs and checked her phone. Yup, Rosalie was now the person everyone looked up to for everything and anything. I guess you could say that our little group of misfits had become a little bit popular since that night. Rosalie adored the spotlight and she gladly put on a show for everyone.

In fact, at that very moment Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap as she gladly showed the world that he was off limits. Rose and Emmett became a couple not long after Jasper and I did. Bella was sitting on the chair leaning as she leaned against Edward. I sat down across from my best friend and Jasper sat next to me.

"Sorry." I smirked as I gave Emmett a look. I knew he was enjoying the Rosalie situation. He just gave me a boyish grin and I laughed. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me questioningly and I just shook my head at him. I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'll tell you later." I whispered before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and gave me a loving look that made my stomach flutter and I blushed. Thankfully, my phone rang giving me a reason to look away. I picked up my phone and smiled when I recognized the number. I answered cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"Hi there. Where are you guys?"

"We're in the back. Come on by, is Ben with you?"

Angela giggled on her end. "Of course! We just arrived, we'll see you soon."

I'm sure most of you are freaking out right now. Angela? As in Angela Webber? The girl who had kissed my boyfriend just a month ago? Yup, it's that same one.

Angela came up to me the Monday after the dance and apologized for putting me through such a rough spot. She just said it was hard for her to be in a new town where nobody really liked her, and hang out with a guy she had been crazy about without trying to get together with him. I understood perfectly. Who wouldn't want Jasper? He was too perfect. He and Angela are still good friends. He even introduced her to a classmate of his, Ben Cheney.

Angela and Ben hit it off amazingly, and they had just starting dating recently. I know Angela still isn't completely over Jasper, but she doesn't want to be with him anymore. There's a certain sparkle in her eye that I never saw when she looked at Jasper. Knowing that Angela is moving on has made it a whole lot easier for me. I'm even becoming great friends with her.

Rosalie still doesn't like her too much, but Rosalie is the type of girl that holds a grudge. She doesn't glare at Angela anymore which is a good thing since Bella and I hang out with her a lot now.

"Who was that?" Edward asked me.

I glanced at him. "Angela. She's on her way over."

At the mentioning of Angela, Rose flipped her hair and looked at her nails in a bored way. I smiled to myself and glanced at Jasper. Jasper nodded knowingly. It was his way of letting me know it was bothering Rosalie that everyone else was suddenly buddy-buddy with Angela, and that it was taking her longer to get used to the girl again.

"Rosalie, I love your nails. Did you visit Angelique?" I gushed taking her mind of things. Rose smiled and then started on a rant on how Angelique had done a wonderful job on her nails and that I needed to come with her to the salon next time. At the end of the rant, Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly in a thankful gesture. I smiled up at him and saw from the corner of my eye that someone was coming up to us.

Angela and Ben were heading our way. Angela was leading Ben and they were holding hands. I smiled at that. Angela sat down next to me and pulled Ben with her.

"Hey everyone." She said. I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Hey, Angie!"

Ben gave everyone a small wave. He was a shy one, but then again Angela was also a little shy. They were perfect together. We talked together for a while longer and then the bell rang for us to go to class. Everyone stood up and gathered their stuff.

"Ready for class, sis?" Edward asked me as he stopped next to me. I nodded as I picked up my backpack from the ground. Jasper suddenly grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked at him curiously and he winked. He looked up at Edward.

"Mind if I take her for a bit?" he asked. Edward glanced at me and then back at Jasper and shrugged. "Sure, have fun." He said as he ran to catch up with the others.

"What's up?" I asked him as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and without a word pulled me into a kiss. Now, it wasn't like I had never been kissed before Jasper, and it wasn't like this was our first kiss, but the emotion he put into it just shocked me. I felt every ounce of love that I ever thought was possible and even more! I gasped quietly and Jasper nibbled on my lower lip. I made a slight jump to wrap my arms around his neck and he lifted me slightly off the ground. After a while we began to lose air that we desperately needed. We broke apart and I stared at Jasper in shock.

My eyes were glazed over and my cheeks were bright pink. Jasper was out of breath but he had a huge grin on his face. I held on to him tightly, I swear I would have fainted if I didn't. I swallowed and blinked a few times as I registered what happened.

"Wow….what was that all about?" I laughed breathlessly after a moment. Jasper chuckled and set me down on the ground again. He leaned forward so that our foreheads were touching. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you so much, and I hope things never change…" he whispered. I felt my heart speed up and then suddenly I wasn't at school with Jasper.

* * *

_I was in a room in a house I had never seen before…I was standing over…a crib? I glanced down and saw the most beautiful baby girl cooing up at me. She smiled at me and stretched out her hands. I felt arms wrap around my waist and someone kissed my neck. The baby girl giggled and stretched her arms out again._

"_I think Savannah wants her mother to pick her up," a voice whispered. I recognized that voice. It was Jasper! _

_I looked down at the baby girl and smiled. "She's so beautiful. I love you, my Savannah" I whispered as I leaned forward and picked her out of her crib. I bounced her gently and she cooed contently. I grinned. _

_I finally turned and saw Jasper's face his eyes shining as he looked at me. "You know what I love the most about our baby girl?" he said as he gently touched Savannah's cheek._

"_What?"_

"_She has the most gorgeous eyes…"_

_I looked down at her eyes and that's when I realized that she had one green eye and one hazel. I was surprised but in my vision, I just smiled and kissed my Savannah before kissing her father. _

* * *

I gasped as I blinked my eyes. I glanced around and saw that I was back at school. Jasper looked at me with worried eyes. I held onto his arm to steady myself as I tried to shake the dizziness off.

"Are you okay? What did you see?" Jasper asked as he led me to the tables to sit down. I smiled at him and nodded my head. That vision I just had…that beautiful baby girl…she had been mine…mine and Jasper's.

I turned my head to stare at him. He was still waiting for me to explain what I saw but I felt if I said it, it wouldn't come true. Just like when you make a wish on a star, or in a water fountain. I smiled though. My heart thumped excitedly. "It's okay…"

Jasper stared at me for another moment before the late bell rang and distracted him. He sighed and then grabbed my bag. "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

I smiled. Normally when he tried to do things for me I tried to stop him, but I was in such a good mood I let him get away with it. I grabbed his arm and I leaned against him. He glanced down at me and smiled softly. I looked up at him as we walked.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He chuckled. He stared at me some more. "Are you sure you're okay? What are you thinking?" he asked.

"If you had a daughter, what would you name her?" I asked.

Jasper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and took a moment before replying. He shrugged his shoulders. "Lily-Rose, I guess, after my mom and sister…or better yet, I'd name her after my grandmother."

"What was your grandmother's name?" I asked eagerly.

"Savannah…" he paused and gave me a questioning look. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

My heart fluttered and I grinned. I giggled and snuggled against his arm. "Yeah," I said with a giddy smile. "I'm going to be amazing…"

* * *

_A/N:_ And that's it! It's officially over! I can't believe it! I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and everyone who's stuck with it from the beginning! This is the first story in my LIFE that I've ever finished. I'm really proud of it, and I'm glad you've all enjoyed reading it! I'm going to be making more one-shots and Twilight stories the closer we get to the New Moon release!

So keep a look out! Thanks again guys! Love you! Xoxo Krys.


End file.
